Have You Ever Needed Someone So Bad 2
by rainbow.severus
Summary: Steph breaks down and marries Morelli while the core team of Rangeman are 'in the wind' on a mission. She becomes an abused wife and flees for her life. She turns to Rangeman and her Merry Men, one in particular to help her through this tough time. Will she survive Joe's abuse and learn to live freely?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N** **: I started reading a story called "Have You Ever Needed Someone So Bad" by *MM-TartLover-MM*. Unfortunately she passed away in a car accident before she could complete it. I loved how the story started and felt it needed to be finished. This is how I feel the story may have ended. This story is dedicated to her. May she ever rest in peace in the arms of the angels. ~~ Rain(Jackie). My first chapter here is a summary of what she had written in her 13 chapters.**

The four members of the core team of Rangeman left for a mission, leaving Steph with no one to turn to when she needed to talk. The remaining Merry Men were too afraid to go to her. Feeling alone and fed up with Helen's nagging, she agrees to marry Joe Morelli. While the core team is gone, Morelli begins to abuse Steph and rape her when she is sore or unwilling to have sex.

After the core team returns Bobby and Les are worried about Steph and sneak to visit her. They know something is wrong when they notice bruises on her face and her timid nature as she shies away from them and insists that they go.

Steph finally gets tired of the abuse and is scared Joe will eventually kill her so she turns to an old friend, Colin, for a safe haven. A few days later Colin calls Ranger, Tank, Bobby, and Les to come see what's happened to Steph.

Bobby and Steph begin to grow closer, he's the only one who can calm her after her nightmares about Joe. She no longer feels the tingles when Ranger is close by.

Steph finally agrees to start seeing a therapist, Dr. Lynch. Bobby escorts her to her first session. When they return to Colin's she and Bobby talk about his past when his father abused his mother and him. Hector and Les come over and they all talk. Colin tells the guys and Steph about being Chief of Police Juniak's nephew and later after the Merry Men leave, he tells Steph about his relationship with Hector. Bobby and Steph grow closer still by talking on the phone every night.

After three months of staying with Colin and sessions with Dr. Lynch, Steph decides to take control of her life and make some changes. First by moving into her own place, second filing for divorce from Joe, and lastly trying to find a job to support herself.

Steph starts her job at Rangeman again and moves into Bobby's house temporarily. His house is monitored by Rangeman and has panic buttons in every room.

Two weeks later Steph is at lunch with Ranger, Tank, Bobby, and Les when Morelli shows up at Shorty's. Joe starts trouble by taunting Steph and the Merry Men. Bobby stands up for Steph and punches Joe a few times, only after Joe throws the first punch. Les records the entire incident on his cell phone. They hand the video over to Steph's divorce lawyer, Mr. Wark.

After the incident, Steph decides to stay at Bobby's for the few days they have off. On the ride to his place Bobby starts thinking about his feelings for Steph and listens to her talking to her attorney. He also thinks about a party or some celebration for her when her divorce is final the following week.

They get comfortable for the evening and watch a couple of movies. Three-quarters of the way through the second one, Steph falls asleep with her head in Bobby's lap. He carries her to his bedroom and tucks her in for the night. He is just settling in to sleep on a cot in his office when he is jolted up from a doze by a blood curdling scream!

 **A/N** **: That's what has happened in the first 13 chapters that *MM-TartLover-MM* wrote. I hope what I have planned to finish this story does her memory justice. Thank-you for taking a chance on reading this and please don't hate me for taking over this wonderful idea. Please leave me you thoughts by way of reviews and let me know by follow or favorite also if you would like me to continue. They are the food for my imagination and muse, and keep my fingers busy typing away. Thank-you for your support as always.**

 **~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Rain (Jackie)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** **This starts my portion of the story. I hope you all enjoy it. Please leave comments as they help keep my muse going and I love to hear your suggestions as well. Rain (Jackie)**

 **BPOV**

I sprang up from a light doze immediately ready for battle. Every sense on high alert after hearing Steph scream. I dashed out my office door and down the hallway toward the master bedroom; grabbing the gun from my desk next to my cot.

I sprinted down the hall and came skidding to a halt in the doorway of my bedroom where Steph had taken up residence. Looking around frantically I found no obvious threat. "Steph, what is it? What's wrong?" I asked with terror present in the tone of my voice.

"Oh my God! I'm so sorry Bobby. It was a nightmare. Joe was after me again. He found out where I was and came for me. He said he was reclaiming what belonged to him, his wife." She answered through her sobs.

I clicked the safety back on my gun, laid it down on the bedside table, and gently took Steph in my arms. I wrapped my arms around her and rubbed her back soothingly while she let all the emotions drain out of her tiny body. It took her a while to calm down and for the sniffling hiccups to cease.

"Shhhh ... it's okay." I tilted her chin up so she would look into my eyes. "Better?" I inquired. She gave one last tiny hiccup and responded.

"A little bit. I guess the interaction with him today brought it on. I'm just so scared. I was doing better and now I'm scared again." She blurted out.

"Easy Tiger, it will be alright. I'd never let him near you again, you know that right? He will never, ever hurt you again as long as there is breath in my body. I promise you!" I pleaded with her.

"I know." She sniffled. "I always feel safest when you're around. I trust you with my life."

I smiled kindly at her, then pulled her in my arms again. I couldn't get enough of holding her. 'What the fuck? I'm turning into a major pussy.' I thought to myself. But if anyone could open up my cold heart to emotions, it was the woman currently in my arms. I would do anything for her, anything to keep her safe.

We sat there for a few minutes more just easing each other's minds. Steph finally broke the silence with her soft voice. "Bobby?"

"Hmmmm..." I uttered.

"I hate to ... I mean ... I don't know if ..." She broke off with a deep sigh. I know she was scared to say what she wanted to, too frightened of my reaction. I had to ease her worries.

"What is it, what's on your mind honey? You know you can tell or ask me anything. You've no need to be afraid of me. What's troubling you?" I spoke softly and tenderly while looking into her beautiful blue eyes so she could see the honesty showing in my own.

"Well ... I was wondering... what I mean to say is... I'm still feeling shaken from the dream and I was thinking I would rest easier if you were to stay here with me." She was finally able to get out.

"You want me to sleep here with you?" I asked just to make sure I was understanding exactly what she needed from me.

"Yes. I know it's a lot to ask and I don't want to make you uncomfortable, but I would just feel more at ease if you were here beside me holding me for the rest of the night." She said with fresh tears building in her eyes.

"Steph, of course I will. I told you I would do anything you need me to do. And it would not make me uncomfortable. I would be happy to stay here with you and hold you while you get some rest. Come here, let's get comfortable and try to get some sleep. We both have to be at work in a few hours." I explained. We both the stretched out on my king size bed and settled down for the remainder of the night.

I relaxed with Steph spooned in front of me, her back against my chest and willed myself to fall asleep; and try to stay in control of the reactions that were sure to come from having her so close. It didn't take her long at all to drift back to sleep. I kissed her hair, whispered "good night", pulled her more firmly against me, and closed my eyes to try to get at least a little rest myself. The night was nearly over, but I felt at peace.

 **SPOV**

The blaring of the alarm clock on the beside table awoke me. I groggily reached over to silence it. I forced my eyes to open and take in the darkened room around me. The bed was cold next to me, Bobby was already up and gone. I then heard the shower running in the ensuite bathroom and realized he hadn't deserted me but had only awakened before me and used this time to get his morning routine done so I could get on with mine.

I shifted my feet to the side of the bed and sat up. I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes and inhaled deeply. I smiled and sighed when the aroma of coffee hit my nose, my Bobby knows me too well. 'My Bobby, where in the hell did that come from?' I wondered to myself.

I heard the door to the bathroom click open and looked up. Bobby strode out with only a towel wrapped low on his hips. Small droplets of water still clung to his toned body and in the short corn rows he still wore in his hair. I stealthily brought my hand up to my mouth to check for drool; passing the motion off as covering up a yawn that didn't exist.

"Good Morning. Sorry, I didn't know you would be up. I forgot to take clothes into the bathroom with me. It's all yours if you need it." Bobby calmly stated. And is that a slight blush I see creeping into his mocha cheeks?

"Morning, I'll be as fast as I can. Sorry I was so clingy last night." I replied with a hint of guilt in my voice.

"Hush that. You are never a burden to me or clingy. Go ahead and get your shower. I'll go start on us some breakfast and keep the coffee warm. We both have busy days ahead of us." He intoned.

I smiled warmly back at him as I said "Thank-you", then turned to get my Rangeman uniform to take with me to the bathroom. As I closed the door behind me, I could hear clothes rustling as he dressed in his own uniform.

I finished my shower and the rest of my morning routine, including getting dressed, then headed down the hall and toward the kitchen.

As soon as I entered the smell of bacon and eggs wafted into my nostrils and the beast that lives in my stomach roared it's approval.

"Let's feed that beast before it attacks one of us." Bobby joked.

"It smells wonderful." I said as I filled my cup with coffee. I added cream and enough sugar to put a diabetic into a coma before taking a sip and sighing at the heaven in a cup.

"Sit, it's almost done." Bobby informed me.

I sat down at the bar, where Bobby had already set up plates and glasses of orange juice for us both. A minute or so later he was loading up both of our plates with eggs, bacon, and toast. I made short work of Bobby's delicious food. This tamed the beast, at least for now. Bobby finished before me and loaded the dishes in the dishwasher after rinsing them first.

We both gathered up last minute items on our way out the front door; cell phone and purse for me and gun along with keys for Bobby. He set the alarm and locked the door behind us. We climbed in his Rangeman SUV and drove over to Haywood.

We pulled into the under ground garage at Rangeman about 15 minutes later, just before 8 a.m., right on time for the morning meeting. We took the elevator up to the 5th floor and walked into the largest conference room.

Most of the guys were there and greeted me as I came in, with hugs and kisses to the head or cheek, except Santos of course. He tried to cope a feel of my ass and was immediately smacked on the back of his perverted, all be it gorgeous head by Tank's massive hand. That had to hurt!

I laughed out loud and teased by saying, "Watch it big guy. You might knock something loose, and we all know Santos doesn't have many brain cells to spare!" All of the guys chuckled at my antics, even Ranger and Tank had small grins on their faces.

Les just sat down at his spot at the table, playfully pouting; but all the while glaring at me with the promise of retribution in his green eyes. I just stuck my tongue out at him and mouthed 'bring it on'. His evil smirk told me I may be in trouble.

Ranger took this opportunity to call the meeting to order and get us started for the day passing out assignments and getting reports from the over-night crew. The next 45 minutes crept by, nearly putting me back to sleep. Finally I heard Ranger say, "That's it. Dismissed."

Everyone headed off in different directions, Vince and Manny to the monitor room, they had the next shift relieving Zip and Woody; Ranger, Tank, and Les to their offices to start on their mounds of paperwork; Hal and Cal out to round up skips; Ram, Zero, Junior, and Binkie to the gym for a late workout; Bobby to his office on the 3rd floor to schedule medical reviews; and me to my lonely cubby to start my day of searches.

I looked at the piles of files sitting in my inbox and groaned. This was going to be a long, butt-numbing day. I scanned through them checking which ones were from who, most of them from Rodriguez; and tried to decide whose were in the most dire need of my attention first. I always do Ranger's, Tank's, Les's, and Bobby's first. They make up the core team, the bosses, so theirs get done first.

I arranged all the files in a mostly orderly fashion while I waited for my computer to boot up. I jerked in surprise when I heard a voice from my right.

"Morning Darlin', how are you?" Woody drawled out in his smooth-as-molasses tone.

"Morning Cowboy. I'm good. What's up with you?" I responded.

"Just checking on our favorite female employee." He grinned.

"I'm the only female employee besides Ella. That hardly makes me feel special." I joked back.

"Still, it's great to have you back with us. We all missed you when you weren't around. The building just lost it's spark of life with you gone." He said with tenderness.

"I missed you guys too." I felt my eyes starting to water. I knew they all cared, but had forgotten how much when I was going through my hell of a marriage. I felt like they had abandoned me at the time. I knew better now. "I'm sorry I put you all through that. I really had no choice."

"No, we're sorry we didn't check on you. I know it seemed like we had deserted you or we didn't care, but we did, we do. I just hope you can forgive us and we can get back to the way we were before." Woody told me.

"We'll get there with time Woody. I just have to work on me a little more first." I explained.

Woody leaned down and gave me a tight hug and a kiss on the cheek. "We'll all be here if you need us, you know that."

I smiled back up at him then heard Tank's booming voice break the silence. "Woodrow! Back to work."

"Duty calls. I'll talk to you later Darlin'." He laughed.

"Later Cowboy. You don't want to upset the boss." I giggled in return. Woody grinned before turning to amble away. I take a deep breath and start my ton of searches.

I blinked my eyes in the middle of what felt like my hundredth search at the same moment my desk phone rang. I picked up the receiver and answered with "Plum." It was Bobby on the other end. I felt flutters in my stomach at the sound of his voice.

"Hey Tiger, how's it going?"

"Slow." I laughed. "So many searches, so little time. What's up?"

"I was just heading down to lunch in the breakroom and was wondering if you wanted to join me?" He asked.

"You know I never turn down food, especially Ella's." I laughed.

"Be down in 2 then." Click.

I snarled to myself. Looks like these guys still need that course in phone manners. True to his word, Bobby appeared at my desk two minutes later.

I stood and he lead me to the break room with his hand at the small of my back. Some of the guys looked up curiously when we entered together. There weren't too many others in the room, just a few. I only recognized Vince and Manny, their shift on monitors done now. They both winked and waved to me. I smiled and waved back.

Ella always keeps the break room stocked with food and beverages. All of which are mouth-watering. I had a hard time deciding on what to enjoy. I finally opted for her homemade chicken and rice soup and rolls. Bobby picked up a couple of turkey on wheat sandwiches and an apple. We took our food over to a table in the corner and sat to down to eat.

We chatted quietly as we ate, about work and other subjects. It wasn't long before we had to head back, time seemed to fly by. We left the break room and went our separate ways.

I plopped back down at my desk and printed out the two searches I had running while I was away. I started up a couple more to run while I scanned through them and high-lighted pertinent information to help whoever had asked for these particular searches.

The rest of the day flowed in a similar fashion. I had made a decent sized dent in the pile I started the day with. But at the cost of my ass getting numb. I felt like I had achieved something though. I made it through another day and it was time to knock off for today.

I shut my computer down and went to the 3rd floor in search of Bobby, my ride home (his home), at least temporarily until I had enough for a down payment on my own vehicle and my own place. I will get there. I'm proud of the progress I was making. I would stand on my own two feet ... eventually. ######


	3. Chapter 3

**BPOV**

I had just finished up with the scheduling of next week's physical examinations. It took me twice as long as it should have because my mind kept wandering. Steph was going through so much lately and all of it had my mind in a whirl. Part of it was trying to figure out how to ease her suffering, the other part was coming to terms with what I was feeling for her. This is all so new to me. We had to talk about this thing brewing between us, that's all there was to it.

I startled a bit when I heard her soft voice from the doorway to my office and still I couldn't stop nor hide the grin forming on my face.

"Bobby? Are you done for the day or should I go find something to do or someone else to take me home." I heard her inquire.

"No, that won't be necessary. I just finished up for the day and I'm ready to head home if you are." I tell her.

"You get all the guys set up for their exams?" She asked.

"Yes, everyone is all set up to see me next week, including you." I inform her.

"Me?! What are you talking about?" She exclaims.

"It's just a yearly physical. Your employment will not be affected by the results one way or the other. You don't have anything to worry about." I try to soothe her mind.

"But then why do I have to do it? I'm not under the same restrictions as the guys." She actually whined.

"Steph," I chuckled. "You're not, and it's not that kind of exam. It's just a yearly physical. The same kind you would have your own doctor do. We're just going to make sure your healthy and have no medical problems to worry about. That's it." I give her a small hug then pull back to look down at her.

She smiles back up at me, sighs, and says "okay". I smiled back as I told her. "Ready to head home?"

"Sure, let's go." She says eagerly.

"Do you want to stop to get something for dinner on the way?" I suggest. She nods as we round the corner near the elevator. "What do you feel like eating? Where do you want to stop?"

"Chinese maybe?" She asks timidly while the elevator takes us down to the garage level.

"You got it." I reply as we exit the elevator and come up on the SUV. We both climb in, buckle up, and we are on our way. I stop at the Chinese food place a couple of blocks from my house. After waiting a few minutes for our food to be ready, we are on our way home again, food in hand.

The ride back to my house doesn't take long. The food hardly has time to cool off any, it's still quite warm. I pull into the drive way and park the car. I lead her through the front door after disarming and then rearming the alarm once again. I drop the food on the kitchen bar and turn to the cabinets for plates and glassware while Steph grabs the silverware and napkins. We sit down on a couple of the bar stools, side by side and dig in.

The meal is delicious and Steph tortures me the whole way through with the sounds coming from her throat. I have to shift in my seat several times to adjust the uncomfortable tightening of my cargos. While we are both eating I take the opportunity while she is distracted by the lo-mein she so enjoys to engage her in conversation.

"Steph, we need to talk." I say softly.

I can see the utter panic in her eyes. The words 'Crap, that sentence never ends well. I wonder if he is tired of me already. Does he want me to move out so soon? I don't think I'm ready to be on my own yet' quietly slips from her mouth. She obviously isn't aware that once again her thoughts are spoken aloud. I immediately calm her worries.

"Steph, honey, no. I don't want you to leave and I would never tire of you. I want you here with me. That's actually what I want to talk to you about. Will you listen?"

"Sorry. I'm still scared of being abandoned. It's not you I don't trust, it's me. Sure. Go ahead. I'm all ears." She smiles back.

"Steph, I don't want to scare you but, my feelings for you have changed and I think you should know that I would love to date you. There's no pressure. Just think about it and let me know if and when you feel ready. I promise that nothing will change between us. You won't get rid of me as your friend if you refuse me."

"Wow. That's not what I was expecting; at all. It's true, I am beginning to care for you an awful lot too. You're a great guy and any woman would be lucky to have you. Let me think about it for a while. Please." She responds.

"Anything you need, you know I'll give it to you. Why don't you go take a bubble bath while I clean up the kitchen?" I suggest.

"That sounds like a plan to me. Anything to get out of housework!" She jokes.

"Ha, ha, funny girl. Calgon is waiting to take you away." I tell her as I bend to place a kiss on her cheek.

"Okay, if you insist. I'll see you when I get done soaking." She replies. Then she is up and headed for the master bathroom. I sigh as I turn toward the sink and the pile of dishes waiting for me there.

 **SPOV**

Once the water is set to the perfect temperature and the tub begins to fill, I add a handful of bath salts and watch as the foam starts to build up. As the water and froth rise, I strip down and climb in to the warm water.

There are so many jumbled thoughts running through my mind as I begin to relax. The most shocking to me is Bobby wants to date me. He really is a gentle, kind hearted, caring person. I have no doubt he would be a loving and wonderful boyfriend. But am I ready to take that step? Am I ready to start another relationship? My divorce will be final next week, so technically I would be a free agent; legally allowed to do as I please.

I know Bobby would never hurt me physically and more than likely not emotionally either. So why am I so scared then? Heart break is one of the risks in life. No, I'm not scared Bobby would hurt me like that. What am I truly afraid of then? The answer hits me like a bolt out of the blue.

Joe!

I'm scared of him finding out and his retribution. He would not be happy! I fear he would come after me, or worse, Bobby. Shit! Stop it Stephanie! I scream at myself. You can not live your life in fear of your ex-husband. I'm doing so much better lately. It's time to show Joe and the world that I'm stronger than that now.

My mind is made up. I will no longer live in the shadow of fear. Bobby wants to be with me and I want to take the chance on him. That's it, I'll prove it to Joe and most importantly to myself. I can do this. I'll talk to Bobby. I'll agree to go out on a date with him and see where this leads. Deep down I know it will take me where I want to be, healed and whole. It will take time, but with Bobby's help, I know I can do it.

I climb out of the tub, dry off, and pull on my sleeping clothes. I leave the bathroom and head down the hall in search of Bobby.

I find him in his home office working on paper work, most likely the physical evaluations he's been working on all this week. He looks up from the current file he's working on when he hears me enter the room and clear my throat.

"How was your bath?" He asks.

"Very relaxing, plenty of time to think too." I tell him.

"Oh. What were you thinking about?"

"You. And what you said at dinner." I say confidently.

"You've decided?" He inquires with a flash of panic in his eyes.

"Yes." I reply as I twist my hands nervously in front of me. "I want to try to move on with my life. This is the next step to my emotional freedom from Joe. And besides, I'm excited to see where our relationship could go. We care about each other, so we should be together."

A huge smile crosses his gorgeous features and his brown eyes dance with glee as he speaks. "Will you go out on a date with me tomorrow? We can do whatever you like. I want you to be comfortable so I'll let you decide where we go and what we do."

"I don't know if I'm ready to be out in public here in town just yet, especially anywhere in the 'Burg. As long as we're not here, I'll let you decide the rest. I trust you."

"Great. Leave it to me then." He says confidently.

"Okay. I'll leave you to finish up those evals. I'm just gonna go watch a movie since it's too early for bed." I tell him.

"We don't have to work tomorrow so I'll join you when I get done here." He responds.

I nod and smile in return, then leave his office to go to the living room; thinking about which movie I want to put in the Blue-ray player. He has a wide assortment to choose from. Everything under the sun, from action-adventure to comedy to horror and all genres in between.

I end up feeling like an action-packed super hero flick. I pop 'The Fantastic Four' into the machine and start it up. Half-way through the movie Bobby plops down beside me. He puts his arm up on the back of the couch around my shoulders, settles in, and we watch the rest of the film together.

When the end credits start to scroll up the screen I let a small yawn escape my lips. Of course Bobby notices.

"Tired?"

"Yeah, I guess the day finally caught up with me." I utter through another yawn.

"Well let's get you into bed then Tiger." He grins.

We turn everything off and he leads me down the hall with his hand resting on the small of my back to his bedroom, mine at the moment. He stops at the door way and kisses my temple. He then tells me, "good night sweetheart".

"Night Bobby. See you in the morning." I reply.

He then turns and goes back toward his office and that cot he's using that I know has to be uncomfortable as all get out. Maybe I should offer him one side of the bed. It's a king and huge after all. 'No,' I think to myself. 'Soon'. ##################


	4. Chapter 4

**SPOV**

This morning started out fabulous. I awoke once again to the delicious aroma of coffee, and bacon cooking. Bobby is too good to me sometimes. Who am I trying to kid, he's good to me all of the time. And I love him for it. Whoa! What the heck was that?! I need to keep those feelings under wraps for just a bit more. Don't want to scare Bobby away or freak him out by being too clingy and needy.

I slowly made my way to the kitchen, following my nose the entire way. We sat down at the bar and started to make the delicious food disappear at an alarming rate.

It didn't take us long to work our way through the wonderful breakfast Bobby had conjured up and an hour later we were finally on our way for that first date. Bobby wouldn't tell me where we were going but when he turned the truck towards Point Pleasant I got excited.

"So your plan for our date is Point Pleasant? And why so early? I thought we would be doing a normal night time date." I asked.

"Nope. You're special, so you deserve a very special first date. It's going to be an all day event." Bobby grinned mischievously.

"What all do you have planned to take up an entire day?" I laughed.

"A little bit of everything Tiger, rides, games, shopping, and a couple of special surprises for later." He remarked with a hint of teasing in his smooth voice.

"Wow, I can hardly wait!" I exclaimed.

"Well just sit back and relax for a while. It will take us almost an hour to get there." He told me.

I reached over and turned on the radio, to my favorite 80's station of course. Bobby just grinned and winked at me before I turned to look out the window and let him concentrate on his driving. He quickly took on the Rangeman driving zone.

I must have dozed off for a few minutes because I startled when Bobby lightly touched and shook my shoulder. I jerked and opened my eyes to see his gorgeous brown eyes staring back at me. "We're here." He said.

I smiled up at him sleepily. His answering beautiful grin was waking me up fast. I started to feel like a kid again, looking forward to a day full of adventure at the beach. My Bobby knew me so well.

We both climb out of the vehicle and after locking it up tight, we were on our way for some fun in the sun. Bobby took my hand in his and lead me to the boardwalk area. Our first stop was the rides.

First up was the 'Bob-Sled'. It was such a fun ride. It's like a small roller coaster that goes around in a loop with little hills and valleys. They start the ride off slow, then speed up to a really fast tempo. Then after going around like that for a while, they slow it back down before doing it all again in reverse. It was a blast.

Then we passed by something I would never do, or at least I don't think I would. Bungee jumping. Bobby's face lit up like a kid at Christmas, then he started to give me these adorable puppy dog eyes while trying to talk me into trying it.

"Please, it's so much fun. I just know you would love it if you would only get over your fears and give it a shot." He begged.

"Geez, you had to go and use the 'P' word didn't you? You know with me that's emotional blackmail. I can never say 'no' to you guys when you use please. Okay. All right. I'll give it a try."

The goofy grin on Bobby's face quadrupled in size in a second. He took my hand and led me over to the tower. After climbing to the top and telling the operator my weight (really what the heck was that about?); we got geared up with all sorts of straps and strong metal clips. My nerves came back more vicious than ever.

I felt Bobby step up behind me and rest his hand on my lower back. His soothing voice in my ear calmed me down immediately, although I was still just a bit jittery.

"It will be okay sweetheart. These bands are incredibly strong. They can take your weight, as long as you were honest about it. That's why they ask for an honest weight. If you lie about it, even a few pounds off could be disasterous. Splat." He laughed to lighten the mood. "But seriously, do you trust me? I have never steered you wrong before, have I?"

"No, you haven't." I told him. "Okay let's do this." I said, eager now to get under way.

I took a deep breath, prayed to whatever deity was watching, let go of the railing, and plummeted head first toward the ground at break-neck speed; screaming at the top of my lungs the entire way down.

I bounced around for several minutes once I hit the end of my band. Kinetic energy is a bitch! The other attendant waiting at the bottom unhooked me and let me watch as Bobby took his free fall, looking like he was having the time of his life. After two more trips for me, fine so it was three more; we decided to find another ride to do.

What we found next was the bumper cars. One thing a Jersey native knows is how to drive defensively ... and just exactly how whiplash feels. These bumper cars are fun but hell on your neck and back. The good thing was that Bobby promised to give my sore muscles a rub down later. He also promised to keep it platonic. Drat! I know, I know, I'm not ready for that yet.

"I think I need to give my poor back a rest for a little bit. We can go for more rides later on though." I suggested.

"Whatever you want Tiger, this is your day. So what do you want to do now?" He asked.

It just so happened that we were passing by a quaint little gift shop at the time. I looked into the window, a cute pair of heeled sandals catching my attention. "How about some retail therapy?" He added.

"Now you're talking my language. Shopping is a great idea." I commented.

We strolled through several shops along the boardwalk. I walked away with bags upon bags of stuff, most of which Bobby insisted on treating me to, starting with the cute sandals that first caught my attention in that first shop. We took the bags back to the truck and locked it back up tight. While I was dropping the last couple of bags in the rear cargo hold I noticed Bobby was furiously texting.

"What was that about? Who were you texting?" I asked.

"You'll find out soon. It's a surprise." He taunted back with a tender smile.

It was well after lunch time by now and the beast that resides in my stomach made it's presence known with a ferocious growl. "Just in time too." He muttered under his breath. I wonder what that was about? Must be about his so-called surprise, so I let it slide.

 **BPOV**

I know it was killing Steph not to know who I was texting and why, but I love to surprise her and this will do just that.

I was texting Santos to make sure everything was set to go for the picnic lunch on the beach I had planned. He informed me that it was all set to go. He had help from Hal, Cal, Woody, Vince, and of course Ella. Everything was in place and ready to go.

I took Steph's hand in mine and we walked back towards the boardwalk, past the shops and rides and to the beach itself. I can hardly wait to see her face when we get there.

"Are you ready for your surprise?" I asked with a bit of trepidation present in my tone.

"Maybe we should listen to my stomach and ..." She drifts off mid-sentence as we come up on the site I had chosen. Set up there was a cozy blanket spread with food (still safe in the basket), a bottle of wine that was chilling in a bucket of ice, plates, cutlery, and glasses; all surrounded by potted flowers except for the one red rose that was lying on one of the plates.

Steph was just standing there speechless with shock evident on her lovely face. "Well?" I said anxiously. "Do you like your surprise?"

She turned to me with the shine of tears glinting in her blue eyes. "It's beautiful. I don't know what else to say but thank-you." She smiled shyly. "That and let's eat!" She added with a giggle trying to assure me with humor that she would be okay.

I smiled as I took her hand to help her to sit down before I sat down myself and started to unpack the food from the basket. Ella had furnished us with roast beef sandwiches, pasta salad, bite sized veggies with ranch dip for Steph, and mixed fruit for dessert. I filled up a plate for her and gave it to her, doing the same for myself after. Then I uncorked the wine and poured us each a glass. "To us." I toasted. "And the beginning of something special." I added as we clinked our glasses together.

Lunch was light and the time passed by in a blur of good conversation, learning a little more about each other along the way. I loosened my tongue and told her of my family and some of my past, the parts that were not classified. She in return told me stories of her childhood, what she dreamed of being, and her desires for the future.

When most of the food and wine was gone and we were both satisfied or at least her beast was caged temporarily, we talked a bit more and enjoyed the soft breeze and ocean side ambience. But we couldn't stay her for too long. I had more plans for the rest of the day.

"Now that the beast is tamed for the moment, what else would you like to do?" I inquired of her.

"How about some arcade games?" She suggested.

"Sounds fun." I said as I stood. I held out my hand to assist her to her feet. "Let's get going."

"But what about the rest of the food and everything? Are we just going to leave it here?" She cries with alarm.

"No." I chuckled. "I already arranged with Les and the guys to do clean up. They'll take care of it." I commented. "Now come on, time's a wasting!"

She laughed and took my hand in hers dragging me in the direction of the arcade.

 **SPOV**

Another favorite past time of mine at the beach is the arcade games. I love all the noise and lights and the thrill of pressing your luck. First was one of my all time favorites, Skee-ball, two games which Bobby of course kicked my butt. Is there anything that these guys can't do well?

Then we played the pinball machines and a couple of video games. Rounding off our arcade time with the claw machine. I always thought those things were rigged; the prizes too big and heavy looking for those skimpy looking metal claws. But Bobby once again proved me wrong in my assumptions by winning me the cutest black and white striped tiger. Fitting don't ya think, since he calls me 'Tiger' all the time lately.

I squeezed my newest fluffy little friend closer to my chest as we exited the arcade area. I looked to Bobby and asked him.

"Where to next Doctor Brown?"

He chuckled lightly before responding. "How about a few more rides? By then it will be dinner time."

"Sure. But first let's drop 'Rajah' here off at the car first. I don't want anything to happen to him." I explained to him.

"As you wish." He replied gently.

We made our way to the boardwalk rides again after dropping my stuffed friend off and leaving him safely tucked away in the SUV.

A/N: Sorry folks I had to stop here, this chapter was over 5,000 words so I decided to split it up into two. You'll get more of their first date and a little bit of a surpise next time. Please contiune to tell me what you think by way of reviews and such. Thank-you as always for your support. (Jackie)


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Okay this is where we left off last time. We're still in Steph's POV. And now on with the rest of their first date. ~~~~ J

We still hadn't gotten to some of the better rides at the beach. There was an insane looking roller coaster that I just had to try out, even though I was scared out of my wits by the sheer size and dominating look of it. It seemed to be at least 100 feet tall, but more than likely it was more like 50 to 60; maybe three stories or so high. It had a wicked looking loop around the middle area and a 50 some degree drop off at one point. Yikes!

It was a blast though, just like the bungee jumping earlier. I loved it! But alas after it, I had to go for something a little more tame so we hit the large carousel. We rode it twice sitting on one of the benches instead of riding on one of the animal shaped seats, Bobby's arm resting behind my shoulders along the back the whole time.

As we were walking through the gate at the carousel my stomach made itself known once more. Bobby laughed out loud when my face heated up with a blush. It was loud this time!

"Time to offer up some sustenance to that un-Godly beast I see." He joked.

"Yes feed me please. Those sandwiched and fruit must not have did it for me. I need real food." I teased him back. "Then again," I said when I looked at my watch. "That was hours ago. It's nearly 7:30 now."

"You feel like seafood? There's a great little restaurant around the corner from here." He suggested.

"Of course. Seafood at the beach, makes sense to me." I giggled.

Bobby took my hand in his as we strolled the short distance. He gallantly held the door open for me when we arrived, his hand at my back protectively.

The smells coming from the kitchen as we waited at the hostess podium were amazing. This was sure to be a treat, if the aromas were anything to go by. The hostess led us to a table near the rear of the restaurant. Bobby took the chair against the wall, ever aware of his surroundings. She gave us our menus and informed us a member of the wait staff would be with us shortly.

"I want something fried and dripping in fat and calories." I told Bobby. He just rolled his eyes and shook his head at me. Did he really just roll his eyes at me?! I guess he's been hanging around me too long. My bad habits are rubbing off on him.

The waitress decided to show up before he could scold me for my poor eating habits. "What can I get for you tonight folks?" She said, pad in hand and pen poised and ready to jot down our order. Bobby spoke up first since he knew I wasn't quite ready yet; I was still perusing the menu thoughtfully, undecided temporarily.

"I'll have the grilled mahi mahi and steamed veggie plate and I'll just stick with the water already here for us." I scrunched up my nose in disgust and thought to myself 'Ick!'.

The waitress turned her attention to me. "I guess I'll take the sampler plate with a Coke." I summed up. The sampler consisted of several different fried seafoods, (flounder, scallops, and shrimp) crab legs, hush puppies, french fries, and coleslaw. I hope I can eat it all.

The waitress nodded and told us she would be back soon with our food. While we were waiting we chatted a bit about small stuff. It was so easy to talk to Bobby and he was eager to share his life with me. A nice change to what I was used to with most of the men in my life. It was a breath of fresh air.

We opened up even more during dinner. The conversation flowed seamlessly between us. I was reluctant to see the meal end. I also was getting stuffed! Bobby must have seen the discomfort on my face because he offered some help.

"Maybe if we dance you will have a chance to digest some of that fried mess and maybe even make room for some dessert." The grin on his face told me he was jesting about the food, but not the dance, and I hope not the dessert. It was also then that I realized there was a dance floor off to the side and a slow tune being played by a pianist.

He stood by the table and held his hand out to me. I took it immediately with a smile on my face.

Before I knew it we had swayed our way through three of four songs. Each dance more enticing than the previous one. I felt so comforted being in Bobby's arms. His hold gentle, never tight or forceful as though I was as fragile as porcelain. It made me feel welcome and safe. At home.

I sighed in contentment at the end of our fourth dance. The pianist announced a short break which drew us back to the table once again. I was ready for dessert anyway.

It was already waiting for us when we got back to the table. Sitting on two plates was the most decadent looking fudge brownie drizzled with chocolate sauce with two scoops of ice cream resting next to it. When did he order this?

He lowered me to my seat before taking his again. I just had to tease him a little more. "I guess the temple is on break tonight by the looks of your plate."

"It is a special night after all." He said simply. I smiled back with a tint of red in my cheeks. Then he had to be even sweeter by lightening the mood so I didn't feel embarrassed. "Besides I can work it off in the gym in the morning."

"Of course." I said laughing.

The first bite was absolutely delicious. I closed my eyes to enjoy the flavor fully. When I opened them again Bobby was looking at me intently, like he was waiting for something. I knew he was eager to hear one of my trade mark moans, but I didn't want to crush him by telling him I wasn't there yet. I still wasn't comfortable enough with myself to let loose in that way. Not quite yet. He smiled softly at me as if he understood.

Once the last trace of chocolatey goodness was scraped off of my plate I groaned in satisfaction, completely and utterly filled to the brim with glorious food. "Now I need to walk some of this food off. Or take a nap." I confessed to my wonderful date.

"I have just the plan. Come with me Tiger." Bobby said with mystery in his voice. Another surprise perhaps?

We walked out of the restaurant and back towards the boardwalk area. But instead of stopping Bobby kept walking past the boardwalk to the beach itself.

The moonlight was glimmering on the water's surface and making the sand sparkle like tiny diamonds. We strolled hand-in-hand down the shore line chatting about anything and everything. I officially did not want this night to ever end.

We walked about a mile down the beach and then turned to walk back. Bobby was right. This was a splendid idea for a way to get rid of some of those 'empty calories' as he calls them and make me feel less like a balloon about to pop. I just had to tell him so too.

"This was a great idea. I'm working dinner down and it's so sweet and romantic too."

The broad grin on his face made my heart swell. "I'm really glad you're enjoying yourself. I wanted to make it special for you." He told me.

"You succeeded. This has been the best date of my life." I honestly spoke from my heart.

"It's not quite over yet. We still haven't been on the ferris wheel and I know you wanted to do that." He said.

"That's the perfect way to end this fabulous evening." I agreed.

So that's where we ended up next, in line for the ferris wheel ride. It was a short wait being there were not too many people left around. It was nearing 11:00 at night by now. We only had to stand for ten minutes before we were being seated in our own car, but they were only big enough for two any how.

Bobby placed his arm on the back of the seat then he must have decided better because he dropped it down to my shoulder and pulled me closer to him. I snuggled into his side and rested my head on his upper arm.

I lifted my head once I felt the ride begin to move. I enjoyed the sight of the people on the ground moving nearer and further away and the view of the beach and ocean scenery once we reached the highest point at the top. Then I almost freaked out when it stopped all of a sudden at that apex. The view was spectacular from this vantage point.

I turned to Bobby, wondering if he way as enthralled by the view as I was. When I looked at him, I first saw the same look of wonderment in his eyes. The thing is he wasn't looking at the view around us. He was gazing at me.

I should have known what was going to happen next. But for some reason unbeknownst to me it took my by surprise when his lips pressed against mine. The kiss was gentle, sweet, a mere brushing of his lips to mine. A small taste leading to a slight change in pressure. But I still felt a spark.

All too soon he pulled back like he didn't want to startle me or scare me. I appreciated his gallantry. I know I'm not ready for anything physical like actual sex yet. That doesn't mean that I didn't enjoy that small kiss. A sample of what could be yet to come.

 **HPOV (Hal)**

Working the front desk in the lobby wasn't too bad of an assignment. It was a shit load better than watching the monitors, I loathe the monitors; as does every other man here at Rangeman I assume.

The phones had been quiet so far. It usually is less busy on the weekend than it is throughout the week. As for visitors, well that is sometimes a little more lively. That depends on the guys really. If they have been seeing someone, then they get visitors of the female variety. I find it hilarious fun to fend off the numerous women that Santos loves and leaves when they come here looking for him. Is he really stupid enough to tell them where he works? Idiot!

A buzz at the front door draws my attention there. Oh hell! Mrs. Plum is standing on the other side of the glass looking in warily. This should be fun.

 **HPOV** (Helen)

Good Lord, I would rather not be here at the moment. I would rather be in some out of the way hotel room having my 'lady needs' taken care of in a most satisfying way and by a most talented lover. He is the best I've ever had by far. But I need information, so here I stand at this unassuming building waiting for one of those thugs in black to realize I'm here and let me in.

Finally I hear a buzzing sound and a click. Assuming the door is now open, I pull on the chrome handle. It is open. Good.

I walk in the lobby. It too looks unassuming and much like a legitimate business should. I scoff internally. They're not fooling me.

I look around and see a desk of sorts with a huge man sitting behind it with a smile on his face, trying to pass himself off as the friendly sort. But I know better than that. Thugs and hooligans one and all they are to me.

I plaster an even brighter smile to my face and call upon my 'Burg manners to see me through. I really need to find out where Stephanie is and I'll need to sweet talk this one to do that.

"Hello. You may not know me, but I'm Helen Plum; Stephanie's mother." I try in my most soothing thick-as-molasses voice.

"I know who you are." He tersely replies.

"Good. I'm glad. I'm terribly worried about Stephanie. I have not heard from her in ages." I start while ringing my hands in front of me to look more distraught. "Do you know where she is?"

"No I don't. And even if I did, I wouldn't tell you. Steph's safety is the most important thing to us. And we all know how strained your relationship is with your daughter ma'am." He says.

"I'm worried about her safety too." I dig up some crocodile tears to make it look more convincing. "I don't want anything to happen to her either. She's my daughter and I love her." I plead my case.

"She's perfectly safe and sound. Brown would never let anything happen to her." He admits.

I sigh in apparent defeat. I shake my head and mumble my thanks to him anyway before I turn to leave. "Thank-you anyway."

I walk back out the glass door with a malicious grin on my face. He may have not realized it, but he gave me a small clue to where my daughter is. Joesph knows all of the men that work in that building and I'm sure he will know just exactly who this 'Brown' person is. I stroll to my car with a little more pep in my step.

As soon as I reach my Buick, I pull out my cell phone and call Joseph. It rings only twice before he picks up.

"Yeah."

"Joseph dear, I went to that Rangeman place and talked to one of the thugs that work there." I open with. "At first he didn't want to tell me anything." I continue.

"Of course not." He scoffs.

"He kept saying that they only want to protect her. Protect her from her own mother and her husband though, really!" I grumble.

"They're always trying to protect her. Manoso and his band of misfit outlaws. Makes me sick! But you said you may have something. What is it?" He asks.

"Oh, sorry. I got carried away there. He let it slip I think that someone called 'Brown' would never let anything happen to her. Do you know who he was talking about?" I wonder aloud.

"Yea, I know him. He's one of what Ranger calls his 'core team'. One of the four in charge. He's also the company medic." Joe informs me.

"So you know where she is. I have no idea where these people live. I wouldn't want to know either." I exclaim.

"I got it covered. Don't you worry your pretty little head about anything else now. I'll put your information to good use. I gurarantee you that." He brags.

"Good then. I'm glad I could help. Do I get a reward now?" I tease playfully.

"You more than earned it Mrs. Plum. Meet me at our special place in an hour." Joseph says before hanging up. I giggle inside. I can hardly wait. ##############


	6. Chapter 6

**BPOV**

The party I planned to celebrate Steph's divorce being final was a done deal. It took a little sweet talking, but I finally convinced her that it would be a good thing for her. She was getting so much better and stronger bit by bit each day that passed. I was so proud of her.

It was taking place at Rossini's tonight at 1900 hours, or 7:00 pm for those of you who don't know military time. I rented out the largest party room at the restaurant until well past closing if need be and arranged for all of Rangeman to cover cleaning up behind ourselves so as not to inconvenience the staff there.

Everyone at Rangeman said they would be there and I had also invited Connie, Lula, Mary Lou and Lenny; Steph was trying to get her friendships with them back on track just as she was doing with the rest of the guys at work. I feared her relationship with her parents would be beyond repair. Her mother especially was upset about her leaving Morelli. But maybe that was for the best. Her mother never was her biggest supporter, unless she was doing things Helen's way. That did not show a mother's love in my opinion.

The loss of her grandmother hit her the hardest. Mrs. Mazur may have been eccentric, okay a little nuts; but she was still the only person who showed her any unconditional love and from what Steph told me, she also voiced her concerns about Steph marrying Morelli. Ms. Edna was wise beyond her years.

I took Steph to visit her grandmother's grave a few days ago. She knelt down in the grass after placing a bouquet of white lilies down and talked to her grandmother for nearly an hour. She poured her heart out catching Ms. Edna up on the news in her life. I knew by the end of their chat that her grandmother would have been very proud of her progress, just like I was.

Steph brought me out of my thoughts by appearing in the living room, where I had been reading through the newest medical journal, and told me she was going to start getting ready for the party. I glanced down at my watch and noticed it was just after 4 pm. It was getting late in the afternoon, so I was not surprised she was starting. Even though I thought she didn't need all that time. She looked beautiful to me even when she was in sweats and an old t-shirt.

I assured her that I heard her and she took off toward the bathroom. While I heard the shower running I went into my closet and got myself some clothes to wear, dropping them off in my office to put on later. I don't want to disturb Steph's getting ready rituals by doing so later on.

When I returned to the living room I picked up my cell to call Ella. She confirmed that everything was ready to go with only last minute details left to do, and with them done all would go off without a hitch. Ella was amazing. She provided most of the food and beverages. I had nothing against Rossini's cuisine, but Ella insisted on pitching in and I could not and would not ever refuse her anything.

Two hours later I felt it was time for me to get dressed. I decided to go with comfortably casual with a pair of tan slacks and a red polo, along with leather loafers. It took me all of ten minutes to pull my clothes on since I had taken my shower earlier in the day.

When I got back to the living room I was expecting to see Steph there, but she wasn't. She was still in the bedroom. The clock on the wall said it was 6:40. I was about to yell out to check on Steph when I saw her walk into the room. She was stunning.

She was a vision in a forest green blouse and knee length black skirt. On her feet were classic black pumps. Her hair was tumbling around her face and neck in loose curls and she wore a minimum of make-up. "You're stunning." I told her as she stopped a couple of feet in front of me.

"Thank you. You look very handsome too." She returned the compliment.

"Are you ready to head out?" I asked her while bringing my arm up bent at the elbow. She looped her arm through mine and smiled broadly up at me before she spoke.

"Yes. I'm ready to spend some quality time with my Merry Men."

I chuckled at her nick name for our co-workers. She's been calling us that for a long time now so I should be used to it. I made sure the house was locked up and the alarm was set, then we were on our way.

The whole room got quiet when we walked into Rossini's. My arm went around Steph protectively. Les was the first to make his way over to us in his normal larger-than-life fashion. He hugged her and held her tightly to him for a few seconds before he let her go and spoke up.

"You look beautiful, Beautiful."

Steph blushed slightly, still not used to heart-felt compliments; especially from the guys. Even though we all told her that she was the light in our dark lives. She still had trouble believing us. I intended to keep working on that low self-worth of hers; till the day I die.

The rest of the guys took their time, one by one, greeting her in their own special ways. The last two left with us were Hector and Colin. Colin re-enforced Les' earlier words with some of his own.

"You really do look exquisite tonight Steph." Hector nodded his head in agreement, then added his own words. "Si Angelita."

"Thank you. I really do love all of my guys. You're good for a girl's ego." She giggled.

"Honesty is not the same as stroking your ego." I informed her. She blushed and lowered her head marginally.

"Tut, tut, pick that head up Gorgeous." Colin said while he rested his finger under her chin. She looked up again and smiled shyly so he continued. "Now I know you're saving your three favorite guys a dance tonight, more than one we hope?"

"For you three? Absolutely. Everyone else will have to fight you for the chance I think." She laughed out loud. It was such a lovely sound coming from her. I would never get tired of hearing it.

"How about some food first?" I asked just as her stomach made it's presence known. I chuckled.

"Well you heard the beast, let's go." She answered.

Ella's delicious food was set up buffet style, with the desserts set up to the side on their own table. It was almost as large as the one for the main food. I guessed Ella wanted to leave Steph with plenty of options.

We made our way through the line filling up our plates along the way. I raised an eyebrow at the amount of food piled on Steph's plate. I just had to tease her a bit.

"You know you can come back later. You don't have to eat your weight in food on the first go around."

"Yeah, but with you and the rest of the Merry Men around I wanted to make sure I got some first. Just look at the their plates." She stated.

I looked down the line at my coworker's plates, I could see her point. Those guys could eat a horse, if you would let them. They never could refuse Ella's food anyway. But then again, it was what she lives for; to take care of her 'sons'.

We sat down at a table in the corner of the room, joined by Hector and Colin. The next several minutes were quiet as we all ate, except for Steph's occasional sigh. It looked like she still hasn't opened up enough to let one of her trade mark moans break free yet.

Steph sat back and patted her stomach lightly just as Les sauntered over to our table. He sat down beside her and kissed her cheek. "Do I get the first dance Beautiful?"

"Give me a few Les. My food needs to settle. Since you asked so nicely, I'll let you be the first." She replied.

True to her word, 20 minutes or so later she accepted Les' hand when he held it out to her. I tamped down the twinge of jealousy that showed up in my heart when they walked away hand in hand.

 **SPOV**

I was looking forward to a night of dancing and fun with my Merry Men. And of course, wouldn't you know it, Les had to be the one to start my evening with his playful attitude. He was always the one who made me laugh the most. All of the guys could make me smile, but Les seemed to want to corner the market on the title of jokester.

We danced for a couple of songs before my sweet, shy Hal cut in. The blush on his face seemed to deepen and the heat coming from it seemed to flow from his personal space easily. He took the classic 'personal dance space' rule seriously as he never let less than six inches or so ever come between us.

Cal interrupted our dance with a tap to Hal's shoulder. I guess it was his turn now. Cal was surprisingly light on his feet. You would have thought with a big flaming skull tattoo in the middle of his forehead that he would be as intimidating as he seems. That just wasn't so.

My next partner cut in with a gentlemanly bow to Cal as he asked for permission to dance with me next. I lost the first few seconds of our first dance calming my heart rate down from the jolt that hearing his smooth Southern drawl had brought on. This man had moves too. Of course he once told me that if it had a beat, he could dance to it. He just loved to keep proving it to me.

After three dances with my favorite southern gentleman, I had to take a break. Woody escorted me back to the table as soon as the words left my mouth. I needed to get a snack and a drink in the worst way. So I parked my butt in the chair beside Bobby, swiftly picked up his beer, and guzzled half of it down in one breath. Bobby raised his eyebrow at me as if to say 'thirsty much'? I only grinned back up at him.

I quickly shifted my attention to the rest of the guys at the table, but Bobby returned my gaze back to him by sliding a plate with a slice of Ella's mouth watering red velvet cake on it to the empty space in front of me. I sighed in satisfaction as I brought the fork to my mouth for my first bite.

It didn't take me long to finish the treat off. I was tempted to lick the crumbs from the plate, but decided against it; just barely. Ella's baked goods tasted that wonderful.

I now had the energy required to dance some more with my favorite men in black. I looked across the table wondering who would be my next victim. I smiled internally when I saw his chocolate brown eyes staring right back at me, as if he knew.

"So you ready to show me what you got on the dance floor Mr. Bortelli?"

Vince didn't hesitate to speak up. "It would be my pleasure Bella."

After a couple of songs in Vince's arms, I wasn't surprised to see Ram eager for his time to cut in. The Rangeman weapons expert was like all the others, a fabulous dancer. I thoroughly enjoyed my time with him. It seemed too short a time before the next Merry Man in line showed up.

Hector may be technically the smallest man employed at Rangeman, but he was by far the fiercest and the scariest. Even though, I knew I had no reason to be scared of him. He had never hurt me or allowed me to be hurt. He was devoted and loyal to those he deemed worthy enough of his brand of protection. I felt privileged to be among the few he graced with that honor.

We were enjoying our third dance when I heard a commotion coming from the other side of the hall. The raised voices carried over to us easily. Hector's head snapped in that direction and before I had a chance to react he had my hand in his and we were halfway across the room. I recognized one of the voices immediately. Joe! 'Oh hell,' I thought. My heart leapt into my throat and I started to panic. The night was going so well up until then.

"I don't care what you say. I'm not leaving here without my wife!" Morelli was screaming mere inches from Bobby's face.

"Screw you Morelli. She's not your wife, not anymore." Bobby replied.

"The hell she isn't. I don't care what some fucking piece of paper says. She's mine till death do us part!" Joe shouted back. His face was beginning to take on a purplish hue and the veins in his neck were standing out in obvious tension.

I stood partially hidden behind Hector as I watched the scene unfold before my horrified eyes. Hector leaned down to whisper words of encouragement in my ear softly. "Do not worry Angelita, we will never let him near you again. He could never get through all of us, we are too many."

Bobby was clenching his fists at his sides and I could feel the anger rolling off of him in waves. His voice was terse and cold when he responded to Joe's attack. "Just leave now Morelli, before we remove you by force."

"No. Don't leave. Nothing would make my night better than to have to rough you up some Morelli." Les looked absolutely giddy with excitement at the idea.

"Are you threatening me?"

"Damn right I am. And I intend to carry it out too. Just try me!" Les stated proudly.

The rest of the crowd of Merry Men surrounding them growled their agreement but Joe didn't seem to be affected. He proved how stupid he was when he kept right on provoking them by continuing his tirade.

"Where is she? I know she's here. I want my wife and I want her now." This time it was Colin who spoke up.

"You'll have to fight through each and every one of us to get to her. And we have no intentions of letting that happen."

"I know you were the one hiding her from me at first. You will pay for that mistake one day. Mark my words." Joe gritted out.

"You touch any man here and you'll live to regret it." The edge to Bobby's tone was getting harder by the second as was the tension in his large frame.

"I only regret the day she met each of you murderers and the fact that one of your top secret government missions didn't end in multiple suicides." Joe bellowed.

That was too much for me to hear. I gasped out loud at the thought of Joe wishing that one or all of my friends should have been killed while serving our country and protecting the innocent. It was too late. I had given my position away. Joe jerked his head in Hector's direction.

Hector's body suddenly seemed bigger as he tried to shield me from Joe's view. Joe ducked around Hector's left side and spotted me. Before I could blink he had my arm in his iron grip and pulled me forward roughly, twisting my wrist painfully, a split second later.

The next thing I knew Colin was punching Joe. The first blow landed square on Joe's right jaw and the second right on the bridge of his nose. Joe staggered back a few steps but didn't go down. The shock of Colin hitting him forced him to release me, thankfully.

I heard the clicks of several weapons being released from holsters. I scanned the room to see nearly every one of the guys had their guns drawn and aimed at Joe.

Joe glared at each man with a gun trained on him before he huffed out a breath and stomped toward the exit. He called out over his shoulder on the way out. "I'll be back."

We stood there for several moments. Then the reality of what happened hit me. The guys had all threatened Joe, a cop, and Colin had hit him. Joe was going to be furious. I was so scared he would hurt one of my friends or worse, they would go to jail for defending me. The tears fell freely down my face as I sobbed.

Bobby was by my side in a flash and was holding me gently in his strong embrace. He rubbed soothing circles on my back and whispered comforting words in my ear. I felt myself slowly calming down. After several more minutes I drew in a deep breath and exhaled it just as slowly, finally calm enough to speak.

"I'm okay now."

Bobby gave me a look that said he knew better and that he would want to talk about it more later. I nodded, telling him that I would.

The sound of conversation around me got quiet all of a sudden. I looked up to see why. The answer to my question had just walked in the door. My cousin Eddie and his fellow police officer Carl Costanza strolled over to the four of us. Hector and Colin had joined Bobby and I.

They were in uniform so I knew they were on duty and not here for the party. When they halted in front of us, Bobby took the opportunity to address them.

"Are you here to arrest someone?" Eddie nodded grimly. Bobby continued, "Morelli already left."

Eddie looked at me like he wished he was somewhere else and not here at this moment in time. I wondered why he acted so apologetic. I found out why as soon as his words left his mouth.

"Colin Dobri you're under arrest for assaulting a police officer."

#######################################################################


	7. Chapter 7

**SPOV**

"No. Eddie please, don't do this." I begged.

"I'm sorry Steph. I have to, the complaint is legit. But I will do what I can to make sure he is comfortable and Joe won't be allowed anywhere near him while he's in custody." Eddie promised.

I could only watch in horror as Eddie and Carl led Colin out to the awaiting cruiser with his hands cuffed behind him. I turned to seek out Bobby's comfort. He was placing his phone back on his hip after ending a conversation.

"What are we going to do? We have to get to the station Bobby." I cried out.

In his usual calming voice Bobby whispered. "I just talked to Ranger. He's back at Rangeman taking care of things so we all could be here for you. He's contacting our lawyer as we speak." I breathed a small sigh of relief with that knowledge.

"Let's get to the station then. Colin is going to need us."

Bobby nodded his head in agreement. He took my hand in his and walked us out the door, with most of Rangeman following us to their separate vehicles.

The ride to the cop shop was short and I was on the edge of my seat with worry the entire trip. I finally came back to reality when Bobby stopped the car and parked. He helped me down from the SUV and led me into the police station through the rear entrance, the one I used to drag my FTAs back into the system.

As soon as we walked in, the whole room got deathly silent. Every cop's eyes were trained on Bobby and I; one set of eyes filled with absolute loathing and hatred, Joe's.

I grabbed Bobby's hand out of fear and reflex. He gently squeezed it to let me know he was there and wouldn't leave my side.

We walked past all of the curious gazes straight to Chief Juniak's office. I took a quick peek inside not finding him there as I thought he would be. I wonder what's going on?

That's when I heard the raised voices coming from down the hall where the holding cells were located. Bobby and I rushed toward the sound. I wasn't surprised to see Chief Juniak standing toe to toe with Joe, who was screaming at the top of his lungs.

"What do you mean you're letting him go? He assaulted me!"

"Several witnesses made statements that you attacked Stephanie first, twisting her arm. That's defense of a third party and a violation of the restraining order filed against you." Juniak stated calmly.

"So he just walks?! That's bullshit Chief." Joe bellowed.

"Watch it Morelli. You're treading thin ice." The chief warned him. "I could have your badge for a lesser offense."

By now the whole department had shown up to see the fireworks. Cops were standing by looking confused as to who to support; a fellow officer or their chief. The Rangemen that were there just stood around, most at parade rest with blank, stoic expressions on their faces, ready to jump in if needed.

Joe looked around, saw the stiff postures of every man in black, and decided to make a hasty retreat. The thunder of his boots as he stomped away fit the mood of the entire room. Everyone was on edge.

I felt the tenseness in Bobby's frame dissipate just a fraction the farther Joe got away from us. He looked down at me and whispered. "Are you okay?" I nodded and smiled my reply.

I stepped over to the holding cell that Colin was sitting in. He had a smug grin on his face, like he wasn't worried one little bit about being there. I asked him how he was holding up and his grin just grew as he told me.

"I'm great Gorgeous, not a thing to worry about."

After a few minutes Chief Juniak arrived at the cell with Officer Gaspick. The chief ordered Gaspick to unlock the cell and release Colin from custody. Officer Robyn Russell came up next to hand over the paperwork that officially released Colin.

Colin strutted out of the cell with a glare toward Gaspick and most of the police force. He stopped in front of Chief Juniak and held his hand out. Juniak immediately took it in his and shook it. I heard Colin say "thank you" and Juniak's "anytime" sounded sincere.

As we left the station with Colin, the three of us spotted Joe standing beside Bobby's SUV. Even with the distance between us and Joe I could see the veins sticking out of his neck. He was pissed.

"I don't know what kind of bullshit you promised the Chief but you won't get away with it. If you so much as jaywalk I will nail you to the wall and your Rangeman thug friends won't be there to bail you out," Joe spat while glaring at Colin. "And you bitch, I expect you to be at home waiting on me. You are my wife."

Colin just gloated with a huge smirk on his face. "You'll never get so much as a parking ticket to stick to me Morelli. You have no idea who you're fucking with."

Bobby stepped up, putting himself between Joe and I, guess he thought Colin could handle himself. His voice was cold and hard as he stared Joe down and told him. "For the last time asswipe, she is not your wife! And you're in violation of that restraining order again. So move before I move you."

Joe snorted a laugh before snarling back at Bobby. "Yeah, you and what army? Those criminals you work with? I bet none of you can wipe your ass without Manoso's say so." Joe paled at the collective growls that came from the wall of black behind him. The rest of the guys had joined us all and were forming a protective barrier on the other side of the SUV, ever alert and ready.

I hated hearing Joe speak that way to Bobby, but I was also relieved. That meant Bobby was succeeding at drawing Joe's anger away from me. Hopefully it would drain Joe enough to get me out of harms way even more. It worked as Colin moved just that much closer to me.

"I wouldn't piss off a bunch of mercenaries if I were you prick." Wait, was that Hector? When did he get here? And when did he learn English?

I looked to Colin's left to where Hector's voice came from and saw his fingers hovering and twitching over a leather holder on his hip, which I knew contained one of the many knives located on his person.

I noticed the exact moment when Joe temporarily gave up the fight. His words as he stormed off were laced with pure venom. "You will pay for this, ALL of you!"

I sagged with relief as his body turned the corner to enter the police station once again. I heard Colin speak up from beside me. "Moron."

"What just happened?" I wondered aloud as we all climbed in Bobby's SUV; Bobby in the driver's seat, me in the front passenger seat, and Colin and Hector taking up the rear.

After the doors were closed and Bobby started to pull off he groused out. "Morelli was being a dick head again." I laughed out loud. I had to agree with him there. Colin and Hector both chuckled as well.

"So really, what happened? How were you able to be released so fast Colin?" I turned in my seat to ask him.

"Being Juniak's nephew does have it's perks Gorgeous."

"Oh yeah, I had forgotten that. I'm so glad though. I never wanted you to spend even one night in jail because of me." I mumbled, but then added. "We didn't even need the Rangeman lawyer."

"It felt so good punching his smug face. I am not sorry I did it and I would do it again in a heart beat if I felt you were threatened in any way. And you know that any man at Rangeman would do the same." Colin explained.

I knew he was right. My fellas in black would always be there to protect me and defend my honor. I would do the same for them also. Can you blame me for loving each and every one of my guys? Bobby brought me out of my musings by speaking up.

"Speaking of Rangeman, I thought it would be safer for you to stay there with me tonight after all that has happened today. We all want to keep you out of harms way. Joe will never be able to lay a finger on you, not anymore. We won't allow it to happen." I heard grunts of approval from the back seat.

I smiled shyly at Bobby. It would put my mind at ease too. So I agreed with his plan. "Sure. I would enjoy seeing the guys again."

It was a good thing too because as soon as the words left my mouth we were pulling into the under ground garage on Haywood. There was a line of black SUVs arriving within moments of each other. Ours was the first to get there. Bobby parked and we all got out to head for the elevator. Ranger was standing by it waiting for us.

"Babe are you okay? I heard what happened."

"I'm fine. I was well taken care of. I thought you were taking care of things here. Who's watching the monitors?" I replied.

"Couple of temporary contract workers," was his short response; man of few words as always.

After the brief encounter with Ranger, Bobby and I excused ourselves to make our way to his apartment. When I felt secure in our other home, I let the emotions I carried from the station come out.

I shivered and collapsed onto Bobby's couch literally shaking with sobs. Bobby wasted no time joining me. He pulled me into his arms and gave me his brand of comfort, my favorite. He held me gently as he stroked his hand up and down my back, all the while he whispered that everything would be alright.

I sniffled again and looked up at Bobby as I spoke through the hiccups. "No it won't be alright. I'm never gonna get any better."

"What do you mean?" He asked patiently.

"Every day I feel like I'm getting just a bit better. Then something happens, like the stuff with Joe and Colin today and I take a big step backwards in my recovery." I explained with stuttered breaths. Bobby just looked at me tenderly but didn't respond so I continued. "I'm so disappointed in myself. I feel so weak and worthless."

"Hey now, none of that. You are not worthless nor weak. You are one of the strongest people I know. You've been through something brutal and yes you are making remarkable progress. Yes, you may be taking a tiny step backwards, but look at how many steps you have taken forward. And those backwards steps are not your fault. They all have revolved around Morelli and came from when you were confronted by him. Your fear is understandable, warranted even. All of the blame lies on Morelli's conscience, not yours. Please Tiger, you know I'm right. I am a doctor after all. I even did a rotation in the psych ward." He smiled playfully at me. I had to smile back. My Bobby was an incredible man.

Did I just call him 'my Bobby'? Well I guessed he was, all the guys were 'my guys' so yeah, he's my Bobby.

The moment I was thinking this, Bobby's phone went off with a text message. Bobby pulled it off of his hip and glanced at the readout. I could've sworn I saw a devilish gleam in his eyes for a split second there. But he quickly covered it up.

"That was Les. Junior and Binkie spotted one of our skips at a bar downtown. We need to pick him up now, his bond forfeits tomorrow. I'll be back as soon as I can. You look exhausted. Why don't you shower and try to get some rest?"

"Okay. Be careful. All of you. I need all my guys, but I especially need you." I admitted in a small voice.

"I promise. We will all be aware of our surroundings and watch each others' backs." He vowed then placed a light kiss to my temple. Then he was out the door in a blur of movement.

I had one more thing I had to do before I could shower and retire for the night. I picked up my phone to make the call.

 **BPOV**

When Les first told me a few days ago about their 'little plan' for the prank on Morelli, I thought they were all crazy. How would they ever get away with it, especially if they wanted it to remain anonymous. They felt if Morelli knew who it came from that it would anger him more and he may go after Steph in retaliation. We were not willing to take that chance. He was about to give me my answers.

I walked up the flight of stairs to the 4th floor. My apartment was located on the 3rd floor with the medical offices and the single handicapped apartment we kept for those of us who got injured.

The door to Les' apartment was wide open and I could hear laughter and joking coming from numerous guys. I recognized several of the voices before I entered. I heard Les, Hector, Colin, Ram, Woody, Vince, Hal, and Cal right away. I ambled across the threshold and announced myself.

"Didn't you guys party enough at Rossini's earlier?"

"Nah man, we were discussing _it_." Les chuckled then continued. "Ram picked it up at lunch time today and he took a picture of it before boxing it up and taking it to the 'delivery service'. Hector arranged one of his Stark street contacts to do the drop off for us in the morning. After all the whole thing was originally Hec and Colin's idea."

A positively evil smile passed over Hector's face before he spoke. "Si it was our idea. Although I would rather use my knives to carve the image into the bastardo myself."

Ram then passed me his cell phone with a picture already pulled up for me to look at. As I stared at the image the grin on my face grew in size. This thing was damn perfect. All of us had chipped in at the local trophy shop to buy a little award for Officer Morelli. It was a basic wooden plaque approximately 9 x 13 inches. Along the bottom center was a small golden rectangle engraved with the name "Joseph Anthony Morelli". In the center was a rather large bronzed penis. But the kicker was the golden letters that ran across the top and spelled out "Dickhead of the Millennium".

"Isn't it fucking awesome?" Cal asked.

"Truth in advertising," Woody drawled.

We were brought out of our revelry by Colin's phone going off. He looked at the readout and shushed us before he mouthed "Steph". We all got quiet immediately and listened intently to make sure nothing was wrong. He hung up after just a few minutes.

"She okay?" I worried.

"She's fine. She just wanted to make sure I was doing alright after my ordeal at the station." He laughed. "So are you happy with how it looks?" He added.

"It's cool man. I just wish I could see his face when he gets it."

"I'm sure someone at the station will get us a picture or maybe a video." Les suggested with glee in his voice. I shook my head at his exuberance. He really was like a child sometimes.

"Alright. I'll see you jokers tomorrow. I'm beat. Have fun." I said on my way back out the door.

I headed back to my own apartment ready for this night to be over. Everything was quiet when I entered. The only light was from the glowing numbers on the cable box.

I walked down the hallway toward my bedroom, making as little noise as possible. If Steph was already asleep I didn't want to wake her. I peeked in and saw she was fast asleep so I crept back down the hall to the bathroom and took a shower. I was so tired that I fell asleep easily, even on my uncomfortable sofa.

 **The next morning ... JPOV (Morelli)**

I hardly slept at all last night. I was so pissed at everyone, at the whole situation. First of all my wife, she was wrong to leave me. But don't worry I had no doubt I would get her back.

Second the chief, I can't believe he just let that hooligan walk out of jail. He attacked me for Christ's sake! Then there was the rest of those assholes from Haywood. I knew I would make them all pay somehow.

Lastly, I had a killer headache; migraine from stress it had to be. I couldn't do anything about it other than take some pain pills and deal with it. I had to be at work in thirty minutes. I had a meeting to attend. Shit, I needed to get going.

I arrived at work ten minutes later, still cranky as hell. My day was about to get worse, I could feel it in my bones.

I strutted into the station with my head held high, painful as it was to do. I was met with the stares of my fellow brothers in blue, some of them were trying hard to hide snickers and peals of laughter behind their hands or case files. I wondered what that was about.

As I walked by the chief's office I heard him call my name. I turned to see he was coming toward me with a box in his arms.

"Morelli, this arrived for you first thing this morning." He told me while passing the box to me.

I looked down at the box and noticed the black tape was cut open on it and the flaps were hanging loose. "You opened it?" I accused.

"Of course I did. I had to make sure it was safe. The bomb squad also checked it for explosives." He explained.

I heard more giggles and chuckles coming from all around me. What the hell? The answers to all my questions were contained within the cardboard I was holding. It was time to open it and find out what was amusing my coworkers so much.

I lifted the flaps and instantly saw red. My anger only multiplied significantly when the roars of laughter reached my ears. I spun around and was shocked to see that every man and woman in uniform was laughing their asses off at me. Not one single person was immune to the insanity. But it was the chants of "dickhead, dickhead" that pushed my blood pressure to the boiling point.

I marched over to my office and retreated to the safety inside after slamming the door behind me. I threw the box to the corner of the room and slumped down behind my desk. I had no doubts about who did this, several whos in fact. Those pussies were going to pay dearly for this. This meant war! #############################


	8. Chapter 8

**JPOV (Joe)**

My head was killing me. I foolishly spent nearly 5 hours drinking way too much at Tiny's bar last night. I had to blow off steam somehow. Those assholes at Rangeman and that slut of a wife of mine had me fuming to the point I was seeing fireworks behind my eyelids.

So after I spent way too much money on booze and gave Tiny the majority of my paycheck from last week, I finally stumbled home at 3:00 in the morning. Of course before I went home I made my way over to Stark street for a quickie with one of my favorite corner whores. She was accommodating as always, they all were. They loved getting a piece of the 'Italian Stallion'.

All of the usual scum bags were hanging out on Stark last night. I was not surprised to see that dope head Mooner peddling his 'special' brownies on the corner across the street from where I had met my "lady" of the evening. I thought to myself, 'What the hell. I did work up an appetite.' So I purchased myself a treat.

Then I collapsed into bed, not bothering to remove my clothes. Now a meager 4 hours later, my alarm blared in my ear. Damn now I had to stagger into work with a hangover. Shit!

I took a fast shower, grabbed a cup of coffee to go, and sprinted out the door to make it on time. I didn't need to give the chief any more ammunition to use against me. I pulled into the parking lot at the station with only a few minutes to spare.

As I neared my office my headache just got worse. Hung up on the wall beside my office door was that damn plaque. I was not going to hesitate with my payback to those fucking thugs! I squared my shoulders and entered my office. I had a job to do, paperwork was a pain in my ass, but necessary.

I had been slaving away for an hour when my desk phone rang. I sighed and picked it up.

"Morelli." I grunted into the receiver. I was rewarded with the chief's voice on the other end of the line.

"Morelli, my office, now!" He demanded.

"Yes sir, on my way," I responded.

I marched my way around the corner to his office, like I was strolling down the 'green mile'. Hey, the analogy had a ring of truth as I would find out a few minutes later.

I rapped my knuckles against the door and was greeted by a terse voice from the other side of the wood. That man sounded like a boss at times and this was one of those times. I opened the door gently and made my way inside, uncertain as to what fate awaited me.

"Have a seat Morelli." The chief ordered.

I sat down in one of the chairs across from his desk, as fear licked up my spine. His face was full of anger and it seemed to be directed at me. What the hell? He cleared my confusion by speaking up.

"I'll be frank, Morelli, you're in trouble."

"What? What do you mean chief?" I questioned.

"Walter Dunphy, you may know him as Mooner, was brought in as a FTA by a couple of the guys at Rangeman in the early hours this morning. He told me something interesting." He explained.

'Oh shit, that little punk.' I thought to myself. I refused to let my fear show though as I said calmly. "What did he say?"

"He told me he sold you some of his infamous brownies last night on Stark street, where, he also informed me you were seen with a hooker. Either of those offenses could take your badge from you. We all know what Mooner puts in his brownies." Chief Juniak smirked at me.

"Well, it's his word against mine and I'm a decorated police detective. You're telling me that you believe that drug peddler?" I nearly growled out. I was thinking more and more about punching that little twerp in the face.

"I tend to believe hard evidence. Which is why you will be reporting downstairs to 'Collections' and immediately surrendering a blood sample. They will be testing it at once, before you even leave the room, so I can have the results as soon as possible. And about the hooker, everyone in town knows your penchant for the cheap sluts of Stark street." He was positively leering at me by now. I was royally and truly fucked.

I sighed out "yes sir" before I rose and turned to exit his office.

I took my time getting down to the vampires, blood letters, that worked in the lab. I wouldn't worry about the results yet, even though I knew what they would have to say. Damn Mooner, fucking hippie punk!

An hour later ...

Once again I was sitting behind my desk trying to make a dent in my pile of paperwork when my desk phone sounded. 'Crap', I thought, 'here it comes'. I picked it up again, sounding more deflated this time.

"Morelli here."

"Back in my office," was all the chief said before I heard the click.

I slowly dragged my feet back down the hall, still not bothering to worry about what may happen. Steph was not the only one who could live in 'Denial Land'.

I didn't bother knocking this time, I just waltzed right in. The chief did not look amused. Oh well, he was about to have his fun, so screw him. I plopped my ass down in the same chair as before, sat back, and waited for him to start. I didn't have to wait long, as he started right away.

"The results are back from your drug test. It was positive for marijuana and alcohol. Did you drink before coming to work this morning?" He asked.

"No, I went to Tiny's last night and had a few before going home. It is well out of my system by now, or should be." I defended myself.

"Never the less, it's still there. I've given you too many chances. This is the last straw. I have to take action." He informed me.

"What kind of action?" I was afraid to find out.

"You are suspended for two weeks without pay and this will go in your file. Any more mistakes will mean your badge. I think I'm being very lenient considering all the hell you have caused while hiding behind the safety of your position." He continued with a harsh, "That will do, clock out immediately."

It took every once of will power I had not to argue with him, but what was the use. He was right. I stormed out of his office and back to mine, clenching my fists at my sides while I huffed curses under my breath.

 **EPOV (Eddie)**

I watched Morelli storm back to his office with a grin plastered to my face. He was such a dickhead, just like his lovely plaque read. My smile grew as I remembered how it ended up glued to the wall by his office door.

Les and Bobby had brought Mooner in shortly after midnight. He was caught selling pot laced brownies down on Stark and he was also FTA, hence the need for Rangeman. They didn't like bringing in the lower bonded skips, but with Steph no longer in the business, someone had to do it.

I was extremely glad to see them all come in. I had a plan, but it required some assistance. I let them take care of booking Mooner back into the system before I strolled over to talk with them.

Les was on the phone with Connie setting it up for Mooner to be re-bonded as quick as possible. When Les ended his conversation I asked him and Bobby if I could speak to them privately for a moment. They quickly agreed.

We went over to a quiet corner where I explained my plan to them. It involved Morelli's award and some super strong stuff called 'Gorilla Glue'. Evil smirks appeared on both of their faces. I had my accomplices.

We talked Mooner into playing lookout for us to make sure no one knew who had done the devilish deed. Then we went to work. It only took a few minutes to have the plaque hanging up in it's proud new home. I chuckled at the sight.

I heard a click from my left and turned to see Les with his cell out, taking a photo of our handiwork.

"For prosperity?" I questioned him.

"Hell yeah, this is some funny shit right here. And I'm sending this picture to everyone at Rangeman so they can enjoy the joke." He laughed.

That was how Morelli's new wall decoration came to be. I looked back up at him when I heard the door to his office slam closed. He was leaving early it seemed. I wondered what was going on. I knew the chief would know so I ambled over to his office and knocked for entry.

He responded in the affirmative and allowed me in. I wasted no time as I inquired what the problem was.

"What's up with Morelli? He sick?"

"No, I was going to announce it at the morning meeting. He has been suspended for two weeks. He came in hung over this morning and was seen on Stark purchasing weed in the form of Mooner's brownies last night. Mooner confirmed the sale." He explained.

I nodded solemnly, thanked the chief, and left him to handle his business. Once I closed the door behind me, the huge grin came back to my face. This day just kept getting better and better.

 **JPOV**

My blood pressure raised to stroke levels on the drive home. I swore to myself these assholes were going to pay dearly for this day. I still didn't know who hung that fucking piece of shit plaque up by my office door, but that was the least of my worries at the moment.

My most pressing problem was how to get my wife back. There had to be a way for me to find out where exactly she was hiding out. I knew she wasn't in that building on Haywood. That was where most of those thugs resided.

But I didn't know if Brown lived there or not. How would I find out? I thought about it until I felt like my head would split open. Just as I pulled into the drive way at my house, it hit me. I knew where to go to find out.

I wasn't stupid enough to go to Rangeman for information, no way would any of those criminals help me. If Brown had any property listed in his name in the area though, I knew where to go to find out. I still had connections at city hall and had slept with most of the women that worked there too. This was going to be a walk in the park.

I reversed my Jeep back out onto the street and headed toward city hall downtown. It was a short drive that had me smiling most of the way. It was only 2:30 so I got there before the offices closed for the day. I rode the elevator up to the 3rd floor where the register of deeds was located.

I frowned when I didn't recognize the woman behind the glass, but perked up once again when I told myself that I could charm the pants off of any female.

I put my most charming smile on my face as I walked up to the counter. Her voice was sickeningly sweet when she spoke.

"May I help you?"

"I certainly hope so ma'am. I need information on any properties listed in the name of Robert Brown, employee of Rangeman LLC, Inc." I tried smoothly as I flashed my badge from my hip to her.

"I'm sorry sir. I can't give you that kind of information without a warrant." She replied. This was going to be tougher than I thought. Still, I remained calm and cool as I tried once more.

"I know that's how we usually do it, but this is an emergency and I don't have time to acquire a warrant. Please, will you reconsider?"

"I'm new here so I'm afraid I can't accommodate you without a warrant sir." This chick was starting to piss me off. I decided to switch tactics.

"May I speak to you privately? When is your next break?" She looked down to her watch and admitted.

"I'm actually due now for a 15 minute break." She then slid the 'closed' sign in place and came to the doorway to my right. I asked her once she appeared in front of me.

"Is there somewhere we can go to talk? Alone?"

She nodded and started walking down a short hallway toward what appeared to be empty offices. She opened the first door on the left and entered, with me right behind her. She closed it once again before she swung around to face me and spoke.

"Now what did you want to say that couldn't be said in front of my coworkers?" I picked up her right hand in mine then told her exactly what I had in mind.

"Are you sure there's no way you can help me out?" I then rubbed her hand up and down my crotch while giving her my lady-killer grin, then I continued my spiel. "It would be my pleasure to repay you the only way I know how."

I watched her for a few minutes as the thoughts passed behind her eyes. She was thinking of the pros and cons. I knew the exact moment she decided in favor of my offer. I smiled internally. The 'Italian Stallion' had struck again.

"Okay, when?" Her voice was quiet and timid.

"No time like the present." I answered before I lowered my head to hers and kissed her.

Two minutes later I tucked myself back into my pants and zipped up again while she pulled her panties back on and straightened her skirt. Sometimes it was just too easy.

We left the dark office and made our way back to her work space. She walked back behind the counter and glanced back up at me with her fingers poised over the computer keys in front of her.

"Now what was that name again?"

"Robert Brown." I replied.

Several clicks of the keyboard later I had an address!

##########################################################################

A/N: I know I'm usually a detail oriented smut writer, but I'm sorry, I just couldn't go there this time. I was nauseous writing that little bit. Excuse me while I go gargle with Listerine. :-)

Reviews and comments always welcome!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ J


	9. Chapter 9

**SPOV**

After another one of Bobby's filling breakfasts, we locked up and headed out the door to Rangeman. We were both on duty today. Bobby had to restock the first-aid kits in all of the fleet vehicles and I was going to be spending a monotonous day behind my computer screen again doing what I feared would be endless butt numbing searches.

We arrived there fairly quickly. I was too lost in my thoughts to realize how fast the scenery passed by me. But then again Bobby was not one to speed or drive recklessly.

We got out of the car and strode to the elevator. Bobby gave me a quick hug before he got off on the 3rd floor to get the supplies for the kits he was replenishing. I continued up to the 5th floor, stepped out once the doors opened, and shuffled to my lowly cubicle.

I sat down and started booting up my computer, ready to get this day under way. While I waited for the computer to boot, I reached for the files in my inbox. I was shocked to see just a few. What was going on? I wondered if Rodriguez was here or not. If I judged by the lack of searches waiting for me, then he must not be.

I opened up the first folder and entered the name in the search engine when my computer was finally ready. I added another name in a different search, because I always ran more than one at a time. I looked back down at my stack of files, surprised to see that there were only five or six left. What was I going to do when these few were done?

I clicked open another internet explorer tab. I decided to watch some videos on youtube while I waited for my searches to run. I was just getting into an older song by Prince when I heard a throat clearing to my left. I jumped, slightly startled and gazed up into Woody's amused blue eyes.

"Make some noise next time, why don't ya? You scared the crap out of me Woodrow!"

"Sorry Darlin', just wanted to stop by and check on you. How are you feeling this morning?"

"Fine, better. Why aren't you working? You know the boss will have your nuts on a stick if he catches you." I giggled.

"He is such a hard ass, isn't he?" He chuckled. "Slow day today. We only had one skip to track down and Brett and I picked him up earlier this morning, plus I already caught up on the little bit of paperwork I had. So I'm all out of tasks to do."

"I'm sure if you asked Tank, he would find something for you to do. He would probably pass off some of his paperwork to you. You know how the big guy hates paperwork." I teased.

"That he does. But he can't talk me into doing his for him. I hate doing my own." He laughed.

Our laughter attracted a couple more of the guys, Ram and Hal. They just had to see what was so funny. Hal spoke up first.

"What's got you two in stitches over here?" He asked.

"We were talking about Tank's loathing of all things paperwork." I smiled up at him.

"Well, that is a known fact around here." Ram added.

"I don't pay you clowns to stand around chatting. Get back to work." Ranger's commanding voice demanded.

That broke up our little hen party. 'Thanks Ranger, you stick in the mud.' I thought to myself as I glared up at him from my desk chair. He just turned on his heel and strutted back to his office, like the peacock he thought he was.

My computer dinged, informing me my first two searches were complete. I printed them out and got the next two going. I peeked down at the clock on my computer and noticed it was just after lunch time. This got my butt up out of my chair and moving toward the break room.

After I ate a quick meal of a sandwich and fruit, I took the elevator to the garage to check on Bobby. He should have been nearly finished with restocking the kits.

I stepped off of the elevator at the garage level. I quickly glanced around, my eyes seeking out Bobby. I saw the rear door of an SUV some 15 feet away was open and I heard shuffling movement; and was that humming?

I smiled big when I realized it was Bobby. I quietly made my way to him and that's when I found out he was not only humming along to the ear buds hanging from his ears, but he was also dancing to the beat. I stood there mesmerized by the sway and thrusts of his hips. My Bobby had moves.

I finally couldn't take it any more and a snort slipped from my throat. Bobby's moves immediately ceased. A split second later he jerked the ear buds from his ears and whipped around to face me. There was an obvious red tint to his mocha cheeks as he sputtered out his excuse.

"Steph, I didn't hear you sneak up on me. The ear buds, the music ..." He stopped mid-sentence, aware that he had been caught and there was no escaping it if I saw fit to tease him. I just couldn't resist having a teensy bit of fun with him.

"Why Mr. Brown, I had no idea you had such moves. The people at Chippendale's must really miss you."

"Yuck it up Tiger. I am way too expensive for the likes of Chippendale's." He joked back.

"So no professional background in dancing? Do you do private shows only? Where do I sign up for one of those?" I inquired while I batted my eyelashes at him.

Bobby stepped in front of me and wrapped his arms around me lightly. He looked deeply into my eyes with all traces of teasing gone from his when he spoke next.

"All you ever have to do is ask. Anything. Anytime. Just ask and I will give it to you." Then he leaned down an gave me a lingering kiss high on my cheek.

Our moment was interrupted by a loud commotion when the stair well door banged open and several laughing Merry Men came bounding through.

It was a group of my favorites that included Les, Hector, Hal, Ram, Woody, and Vince. The all had looks of mischief on their faces and they were all carrying a huge arm load of what looked suspiciously like balloon animals.

Wait, now that I looked more closely, they didn't look like any type of animals that I recognized. I gasped when it hit me. They were dick shaped. They were condoms. Why on Earth would the blow up a bunch of condoms? I just knew whatever the reason, Les was surely behind it.

And that was enough for me to ignore what was sure to be a disastrous situation for everyone involved. All I could do was shake my head, roll my eyes, and return my attention back to Bobby.

We had been talking softly amongst ourselves for a couple of minutes when all of a sudden I felt a thump against my right shoulder, immediately followed by a gush of water splashing against the whole right side of my body, from the whole side of my face all the way down to the top of my thigh. I gasped out loud and glared up at a guffawing Les.

That's when I realized I had been hit with a water filled condom. Vince's voice cut through the silence. "Sorry Bomber, Ram ducked and it got away from me."

"Ram, Hector, come here please." I said, my tone dripped with sugary sweetness.

They both hurried over, ready to assist with whatever I needed. The twinkle in both of their eyes told me that they understood exactly what I had in mind.

I held out my right hand expectantly. It was quickly filled with a dick shaped water bomb. I curled my lip up into an evil sneer as I cocked my arm back and took aim. I flung my arm forward and released my ammunition toward my intended target. My arm was spot on.

The water bomb exploded on contact, smack dab in the middle of Lester's chest. I jumped up and down and whooped while I yelled out.

"It's on like Donkey Kong Santos!"

So began "The Great Water Cock War of Rangeman", 2014 edition.

The battle ensued for the next ten minutes or so, with everyone laughing and having a blast. It was me, Bobby, Ram, and Hector against Les, Vince, Woody, and Hal. I had no way of knowing who was in the lead, but I sure was having the time of my life … until …

I shouted over to Hector, "Santos, right in the head. Go!"

We both hurled a water bomb in Lester's direction, he was standing right beside the door to the stairs. The door opened up at the same exact moment Les dropped to his knees. Needless to say our throws did not hit their intended target. But _who_ they hit, all I could think was, 'Oh shit! I'm a dead woman. Either that or I'll be shipped off to Siberia … in the winter!'

Ranger stood there with his blank face firmly in place, but I could see the fire in his eyes. Standing next to him was a man in a dark suit that I did not recognize. Ranger just stood there with his fists hanging at his sides fuming. He raised one of his hands up from his side and reached up using only two fingers, as if it was contaminated, to remove the broken condom from his shoulder. While he held it out in front of himself, he growled out.

"First, there are better uses for these things. Secondly, Who threw this one? And lastly, I know this is somehow your fault Santos; I just wish your father had seen fit to use one of these, then maybe you wouldn't be here making my life miserable."

It was Woody's drawl that first spoke after Ranger. "Holy crap Hec, you hit Rodriguez." When I heard that I couldn't stop myself from thinking, 'so that's the elusive Rodriguez? I'm kinda glad Hector hit him, payback for all those searches he floods my inbox with.'

But it was Hal's comment that really made me quake in my boots.

"Screw that, Bomber you hit Boss man!"

I gulped and chanced a peek up to see if my fate was sealed by Hal's confession. Ranger's eyes had lost some of their fire and now held a hint of amusement before he quickly squashed it back down.

"Enough. Everyone back to work. I don't pay you to play around with prophylactics." Ranger ground out.

I heard Les grumble out, "guess the party's over."

We all parted ways and meandered back to our respective work spaces. I gave Bobby a quick hug and a wet kiss on his cheek; wet because I felt like a drowned rat at the moment, my boots were making squishy sounds when I walked. This time I trudged up the stairs. I deserved the pain. I wondered what Ranger was going to do to me for his punishment as I opened the door that let me out on the fifth floor. I jumped and squeaked in surprise when I heard his voice coming from right ahead of me.

"Nothing babe. My men all know that I would never punish you. They take advantage of that knowledge constantly. And besides, I saw you throw it through the glass on the door even before I opened it." He wore a half smirk.

Then his expression changed to one of concern when I shivered. "Go get dried off and cleaned up. Your searches can wait until you return."

Thirty minutes later I was freshly showered, dried out, and on my way back to my desk. The rest of the day flew by. The next thing I knew Bobby had dropped by my cubicle to inform me that it was quitting time.

"You done? It's time to head home. You ready?" He asked me.

"Yes sir, I just got done here. I'm ready to knock off for the day, just let me shut everything down." I responded.

I packed up as quick as I could then we were on our way to Bobby's truck in the garage.

Halfway home Bobby spoke. "Would you like to stop somewhere and have dinner?"

"Sure. Where?" I replied.

"Whatever you want to eat is fine with me. What are you in the mood for tonight?" He wanted to know.

"How about Chinese?" I suggested.

"As you wish." He grinned then added. "Why don't we eat in? It could be like another date. If you want that is." He looked a little nervous at the end.

"Sounds good to me." I smiled back.

Our next stop was 'Panda Wok' around the corner from Bobby's house.

 **JPOV (Joe)**

I parked my truck the next block over from the address that I got from the child at city hall. It was a decent neighborhood. I cursed to myself when I saw that the place was monitored by Rangeman. I should have known. No matter, I had a plan.

I locked up my vehicle and walked down to the next street over. The secret is to look like you belong. I found the house that my no good wife was holed up in. It appeared to be dark and locked up tight and there were no cars parked at the premises. Even better, no one is home yet.

I strolled up the drive way and pretended to knock on the side door off of the garage. After a stealthy glance around to make sure no one was watching out their kitchen window, I crept around to the back of the house to find a place to lay low and hide for a while.

I found the perfect spot. It was dark in shadows without light. I squeezed myself in the tight space between the shed and the seven foot tall privacy fence. Now all I had to do was wait for someone to come home and give me the perfect opportunity to strike! ###########################


	10. Chapter 10

**BPOV**

Our second date wasn't quite the event our first one was, but I still enjoyed it immensely. It was the extraordinary company, I was sure of it. We decided to stay and eat at the restaurant. Steph wanted the buffet and I always indulged her.

We arrived home shortly before eight and it had just gotten dark out. I unlocked the front door to let us in, then turned the alarm off. I watched as Steph staggered over to the sofa and flopped down, resting her hand on her stomach, then she groaned.

"I am so full it's making me miserable. You shouldn't have let me eat so much."

"Not my fault if you stuffed yourself like a Thanksgiving turkey. You just enjoy food sweetheart. Nothing wrong with that." I chuckled.

"Right. I'm not moving from this spot for at least an hour, so pick a movie. We may as well watch something while this ton of food I consumed has a chance to digest some." She suggested with the smallest hint of a whimper in her voice.

"Okay, so what are you in the mood for? Action, comedy, or shall I call Les and borrow something from his 'special stash'." I remarked with a wiggle of my eyebrows.

"So not funny mister! If I'm watching anything like that, it would be starring you. _Preferably live_." She teased right back.

"That can be arranged my dear. All you have to do is say the word and I'll even dig out my old camcorder if you so desire." I told her as I made my way to the entertainment center. The only response I heard from her was a sharp intake of breath and was that a low moan?

I dug around through my DVD collection and came up with a movie I thought she would agree to watch, an older military style action flick called "The Hurt Locker". I held it up as I asked her, "This okay with you?"

"I don't remember ever seeing that one. What's it about?"

"It's about a group of military bomb specialists. It's pretty good, a little sad at the end though." I informed her.

"I don't know if I feel like something sad, even if it's only a little sad. What else you got?" She inquired.

"Let me see." I said as I once again began to dig through my collection. "I mostly have action and some drama, but I do have a few comedies." I grinned as my hand hit a particular one. I turned the cover to face her and asked again. "This is pretty funny, what about it?"

I was holding up my copy of "National Lampoon's 'Senior Trip'." I would never admit it to just anyone, but I was a huge fan of the National Lampoon movies, they were always so funny. They may have been campy funny, but still funny. She agreed to it so I started it up.

As the end credits started to scroll up the screen, she startled me by speaking.

"I can't believe you're actually a fan of these corny movies." I was surprised she hadn't dozed off during the film.

"I like goofy comedy, so sue me." I laughed.

She giggled back at me then stretched like a cat waking from a long nap. I supposed her muscles were a bit stiff after sitting still in the same position for just over two hours. "You need me to massage your muscles some, get the kinks out?" I offered.

"No. What I need is some ice cream. My dinner has moved on and made room in my stomach for dessert. What flavors of Ben & Jerry's we got laying around in the freezer?"

"I'm not sure. Let me go look." I told her as I did my own version of the cat stretch when I rose from the sofa. I walked to the kitchen and opened the fridge freezer. 'Crap,' I thought as I gazed into the small space. There were plenty of frozen vegetables packed inside, but no ice cream in sight. I dreaded having to inform her of the situation, but I took a deep breath, turned around, and started ambling back to the living room.

"Looks like you ate all of it last night Tiger, not a single carton left." I gulped as I waited for her reply.

"Damn," she grumbled. "I really, really want some ice cream. B & J's 'Chocolate Fudge Brownie' is calling my name."

I couldn't take it, her sad face always did me in. I gave her a hug and told her, "Okay, okay, I'll go to the store and get you some. Is that the only flavor you want? You know what, never mind. I'll just get you my special 'Plum variety pack assortment'." I smiled at my own joke.

"You must love me. Why else would you indulge me or put up with me for so long?" She smiled timidly, like she was afraid I would make her leave.

I kissed her on the forehead then turned to grab my truck keys. I muttered quietly to myself, 'Yes I do. If you only knew how much.'

I added over my shoulder as I opened the front door, "I'll be back as soon as I can. Stay here and lock up behind me." I heard her answer, "Yes sir." I could imagine her rolling her eyes as she gave me a sloppy salute. I threw one last "smart ass" back to her before I closed the door behind me and climbed into my truck. I was a man on an ice cream mission.

 **SPOV**

I stood by the front window and watched Bobby's gorgeous tush swagger out the door and to his truck. My mind was suddenly filled with a mass of jumbled thoughts. _Is he getting tired of jumping to my every whim? Should I be trying harder to find my own place and getting out of his hair? But he's been acting so kind towards me. Did I just push him away with that stupid comment and using the "L" word? Oh God! I'm not ready to be out on my own yet. I am slowly improving, but I am no where near ready to strike out alone._

I was so deep in thought that I almost didn't hear the loud crash of breaking glass from the rear of the house. I instantly went into panic mode, which led me remember the panic buttons hidden all over the house. Where was the nearest one? I couldn't use the closest one, that would be the alarm keypad by the front door; the lights flashing there would give that one away. Nor could I use the one by the entertainment center, that would lead me in the direction of the intruder. Now where?

I quickly made my way to the kitchen, in the opposite direction. I would have to use one of the two located there. I walked over to the refrigerator and opened the cabinet hanging right beside it. I reached up to the small piece of wood trim inside the cabinet and pressed the panic button hidden on the back of it.

Then to mask my movements I picked up a box of cocoa so it would look like I was going to make myself a drink.

I turned around and a scream got caught in my throat and came out as a shocked squeak as I looked into the menacing eyes of Joe Morelli. I took a deep breath preparing to let that previous scream come out, but before I had the chance to do so Joe clapped his hand over my mouth and squeezed. The next thing I knew was total blackness after I felt the unmistakable sizzle.

 **JPOV**

I stood rooted to the spot for almost four hours before I finally saw the thug leave the house alone in his truck. Now was my chance.

I crept out of my dark corner and slunk against the wall along the back of the house. I tried to lift a couple of the windows but they all seemed to be locked up tight. Shit! This called for more drastic and noisy measures. I hated to have to do it this way, but I had no other option. I needed a way in. I was going to take my wife back by whatever means necessary.

I removed my jean jacket and wrapped it around my fist. I used the knowledge that my naval boxing career had given me to throw a quick jab through the glass of what appeared to be a bedroom window, right below the locking mechanism. I reached my other hand through the hole and easily unlocked and raised the window.

I climbed through and stood up to look around the dark room. It was a bedroom and I didn't see anyone. I crept over to the door and scanned the hallway, also empty. It appeared to me that this end of the house was deserted. The kitchen however was not.

I saw my wife standing with her back to me looking up into some cabinet. She reached up and brought down a box of what looked like hot chocolate mix. I had to make my move before she sensed someone was near.

Too late! She turned and spotted me. When she opened her mouth to scream I clamped my hand down over it, tightly so she couldn't make a sound. With my other hand I pulled a stun gun out of my pants pocket and gave her a dose of her own medicine. She had used these things on plenty of skips when she worked for her pervert of a cousin, so I thought, _Karma bitch, what comes around goes around and your time has come!_

I slung her over my shoulder and rushed to the back door. I closed it behind me after locking it back. I raced across the back yard to the next street over and to my hidden vehicle. I had no idea when the hooligan would be returning, so time was of the essence.

I tossed her into the back seat of my truck and rushed to the driver's seat to start my get-away. It would take less than a half hour to get to my hidden property. No one knew I had it and no one would even suspect I would own anything there. It was full of freaks and normal people were too scared to set foot in the place. I settled back as I drove, secure that we would never be found.

Soon I was pulling up to a run down shack in the woods. I hadn't heard a sound come from Steph for the whole trip, but I wasn't taking any chances on her waking up and fighting me; so I gave her another shot of the stun gun after I opened the rear door to take her out. I picked her up in my arms and carried her inside. Slinging her over my shoulder would not be a wise move if someone happened to be watching.

There was an old metal trailer about two or three hundred yards away from my shack. I could have sworn I saw the raggedy old sheer curtains move when I slammed the door to my truck closed with my foot. I would visit my neighbor later tonight and explain how my wife had fallen asleep on the way here. I hoped that would take care of my nosy neighbor.

I went over to the bedroom and deposited her on the bed. I then left her alone while I went back to the truck to get the supplies. Of course I shut and locked the bedroom door behind me. The bars I had installed on all of the windows would keep her in check for the time being.

I lugged in several sacks of groceries and a couple of bags of clothes for each of us. I was too tired to move after putting everything away, so I sat down on the holey couch to rest for a few minutes. I still hadn't heard a peep from the bedroom, so Cupcake must still be out cold. I decided to take a short nap. Any noise she made would surely wake me up.

I jolted awake a short time later. I glanced down at my watch to see it had been just over an hour and a half. I had a bad feeling in my gut about what had awakened me.

I jumped up off of the couch and ran to the bedroom. I jerked the door open and growled low in my throat at the sight before my eyes. She was gone!

 **BPOV**

I had just finished paying for nearly a dozen different flavors of ice cream and was on my way back to my truck when my cell phone went off. I tossed the bags into the passenger seat and took my phone from the holder on my hip. I recognized the number right away, it was the Rangeman control room.

"Brown," I snapped after clicking the 'accept' button.

"Bobby, it's Woody. A panic button alarm just went off at your house. Is everything alright? Aren't you and Bomber there?"

"I'm on my way back. I was making an ice cream run for Steph. She's there by herself. Tell me someone is on the way." I tried to keep the panic out of my voice, but I wasn't sure if I was succeeding.

"Yea man," Woody soothed. "Ranger, Tank, and Les were already on their way to your place to visit with y'all. They should be less than two minutes out."

"Good. I'm on my way too. I'm like five minutes away though."

"Cool. Keep us updated man." He begged.

"Ten-four," I replied then hung up.

My heart was racing. This was one of the few times I would ignore traffic laws as I sped home. 'Please let her be okay.' I pled with whatever deity was keeping watch over her at the moment.

I screeched to a halt behind the Rangeman SUV parked in my drive way. I left the door to my truck open as I jumped out and ran up to and through the front door, which was wide open.

"Steph!" I screamed numerous times as I bolted around the house. I felt a hand on my shoulder and heard Ranger's commanding voice in my ear.

"Brown, stand down!"

"Let me go man! I have to find her!" I yelled back.

"Stop it!" He shouted. "She's not here." He calmly added.

"What?! What the fuck do you mean 'she's not here'?!" I screeched.

"Calm down before I have Tank knock you out with your own shit. Listen to me. Tank, Les and I have already looked for her. She's been taken. There's a broken window in the back. I've already called Hal and the forensic team in to gather any evidence. But we all know what has happened here. Think about it. You know who has her." Ranger explained in a firm but calming voice.

"Morelli," I growled. "I'll fucking kill him when I get my hands on him."

"Dude, we all want a piece of that action." Les stated. Tank and Ranger grunted their agreement.

I snapped my head to the right when I heard thundering boots. Hal and several of the guys had shown up. Hal spoke for the group. "What's going on? What's happened?"

"Bomber's been taken. We need a thorough work up on the entire house. Anything you find comes immediately to me or Ranger." Tank's booming voice answered.

Hal, Ram and Manny took off for separate parts of the house. They were not wasting any time. Every single man at Rangeman cared about Steph. She was like a little sister to most of them, the rest were secretly in love with her; just like me. It was time to tell her exactly how I felt. I just hoped telling her wasn't going to be a huge mistake.

For the next two hours the forensic crew scoured every inch of my house looking for something, anything that would help us find her. The whole time I paced a groove in the floor between the kitchen and the living room.

Ranger walked up to me, I was guessing he was going to ream me a new one. He surprised me when he didn't attempt to yell at me, but only wanted to talk.

"So far the only thing we found is the broken bedroom window. There's no trace evidence yet except a few blue fibers mixed in with the broken glass on the floor. It's not much I'm afraid."

"It's a start. Damn I wish I had talked to her about carrying a tracker. I know better than to try to force her, but maybe if I chose my words carefully I could have talked her into it. I know she's still scared of Morelli coming for her."

"With good reason by the looks of it," Ranger sighed as he rubbed his head.

"Headache?" I asked him.

"Yea, it's weird. It just came on all of a sudden. There is usually only one reason this would happen, and I sincerely hope _that_ is not true." He said cryptically.

Then it hit me. There was only one person who could bring on an instant headache in Ranger. We both groaned when we heard the distinct popping sound that announced his arrival. Diesel.

The groans were replaced with sounds of relief when we noticed he was holding Steph in his arms. She appeared to be unharmed, just asleep. Diesel spoke softly as if not to wake her.

"She's fine, just knocked out and judging by the marks on her neck, it was a stun gun. Where ya want me to put her?"

"The bedroom down the hall. Follow me." I told him.

We quietly made our way to the master bedroom where he softly placed Steph on the bed, then we turned to leave.

Once we arrived back in the living room, all eyes were on Diesel. Every man's face was full of unasked questions. It was Ranger, ever acting as the commanding officer, who demanded information.

"Tell me everything. Do not leave out one single detail."

"Chill out Manoso! Give me time to take a breath." Diesel was known for having a large set of balls for speaking his mind around Ranger, most men would be scared shit-less to speak to him in that tone. Ranger, of course, was not amused. He just turned the glare he was sending Diesel up a few notches, willing him to comply or the consequences would be dire. I figured it was up to me to bring the testosterone levels down, so I brought out my soothing medic voice as I tried my hand at getting some information out of him.

"Diesel please, how did you find her? Where was she?"

"Pine Barrens, I found her through the Unmentionable network," he told us.

"Barrens? That place is full of weirdos." Tank chimed in.

Diesel snorted. "Yea, but they look out for each other like any other family."

"Just let him finish his story. My ass is starting to hurt along with my head," Ranger complained while Diesel just smirked.

The room filled with smiles and a few manly laughs with that. I once again took over the interrogation.

"So which one of them contacted you?"

"Elmer, the fire farter," Diesel chortled. "He called me after noticing someone new to the area carrying what he thought was an unconscious woman into the shack near his trailer. He recognized the woman as Steph because he had seen her there before and helped her when she was looking for Martin Munch when he was helping my crazy cousin that time. I popped in to visit Elmer and investigate. I looked into the barred windows of the shack and saw Steph in the dirty bedroom. After I made sure Morelli was out, I popped in and took her, then popped back here. I knew she had been staying here with you Bobby. Now can I get some water or something. My throat is sore from talking so much."

Hal passed him a bottle of water he was holding. I let him drink some of it before I posed the question going through all of our heads.

"So it was Morelli that took her?" Diesel just nodded and took another long drink of water, so I continued. "That's it. I'm killing that bastard!"

Diesel shrugged, lifting his palms in the air as he said, "I didn't hear that." Just then his phone beeped with a new text message. He looked down at the readout, grunted and spoke again, "Duty calls." With that he popped out just as fast as he arrived.

"That man gives me a cramp in my ass." Ranger grouched. #############


	11. Chapter 11

**SPOV**

Rodriguez was once again the bane of my existence with the pile of searches he left crowding my inbox. I was glad that it was nearing three o'clock. Tank agreed to let me and some of the guys leave a little early. We had planned a get together at Shorty's for a meal and drinks. Tank was in charge now since Ranger had gone 'in the wind' early this morning, taking his sniper, Ram with him.

They did not know how long they would be gone, could be up to a month. I missed them already and hoped they would stay safe. So I guessed I needed the fun with the guys. It was only a small get together, just a meal, but I knew the Merry Men would do their best to lift my spirits. The roster so far included, myself, Bobby, Les, Woody, Hal, Cal, Hector, Vince, and Binkie. Zip and Zero had a late shift and couldn't make it. Brett and Bones were scheduled to be on monitors at the time we would be gone. I would miss those guys, but I thought I had enough to keep me entertained.

The smile came easily to my face when I heard the very recognizable soft voice of Bobby coming from my right.

"You about ready to shut those things down for the day. My apartment is waiting for you to get out of that uniform." He said with a twinkle of humor in his brown eyes.

"Robert Clinton Brown! Are you trying to talk me out of my cargos?" I playfully reprimanded him.

"That's not how I meant it and you know it. But you just let me know if you ever have a change of heart." He laughed. "Now, are you ready to shut those machines down and go down to our apartment and change for our group outing night?" He added.

"Sure," I replied after I started the shut down process on my computers. Once they had started to power off, I stood and we walked to the stair well. Of course he would want me to take the stairs instead of the elevator. I let him get away with it ….. this time. I added a mental eye roll for good measure.

After a quick shower and a change of clothes for both of us, we were heading back down stairs again to meet with some of the others. This time I led him to the elevator. He just shook his head at me and I felt that if he was the type he would have rolled his eyes at me too.

Once we got down to the garage level, we heard the chatter of several of our coworkers. Les, Woody, and Vince sounded like a gaggle of hens clucking away excitedly. As we got closer to them, we realized they were regaling each other with their latest conquests. I rolled my eyes internally, okay so maybe it was externally, if the chuckles coming from all around me were any clue. I decided to cut them off before they got a chance to start picking on me.

"Still leaving a trail of broken hearts in your wake, eh Santos?" I joked.

"I can't help if they all fall for Jersey's most charming male citizen." He grinned as he answered.

"Your ego needs it's own zip code dude." Bobby shot back.

Les just rubbed his fist across his chest after blowing on his finger nails, then wiggled his eyebrows with a huge shit eating grin on his face.

"So is everybody ready? Who are we waiting on?" I inquired.

"Hal, Cal, Hector, and Binkie just left a few minutes ago. Us five will be riding together if that's alright with you." Woody drawled.

"And I bet you'll be driving, right cowboy?" I teased him.

"You know it darlin'. Nobody drives but me if I'm in a vehicle." He answered.

"Of course," I said as we reached the SUV. "Now Les, you get shot gun up front with Woody; while Vince and Bobby will be in the back with me."

"What? Why does Vince get to ride back there with you? I mean I understand why you want med-man there with you. You're like Siamese twins lately, joined at the hips. So what did Vince do to earn the honor of riding next to you?" Les pouted.

"Man up and climb you sorry ass in the truck, you whiny pussy." Woody choked out through his guffaws.

"Simple Les," I started. "I don't trust your wandering hands and fingers. And I care for you as a friend and don't want you to get hurt. Because you know Bobby, or hell Vince or Woody too; would kick your ass if you touched me in and inappropriate manner." I slowly explained.

We all laughed as we buckled ourselves in. Les had a slight look of hurt on his face, but it mostly held humor, according to the light dancing in his green eyes.

Once we were on our way, I asked aloud to no one in particular.

"Is Tank going to be joining us or is he too busy with paperwork?"

"He's wrapping up a few things, but he will be joining us in about an hour or so." It was Vince who answered me.

"Okay then, so someone besides Bobby will be there to keep Les in line." I felt Bobby take my hand in his and saw him smile and nod his head out of the corner of my eye.

Les turned his head to the rear and stuck his tongue out at me. I swore he was a six year old trapped in the body of a Greek god. I returned the favor by sticking mine out at him. Yes, I was feeling quite juvenile myself.

"We're here kids," Woody chuckled.

We all exited the SUV and made our way to the entrance to Shorty's, Bobby's hand was holding mine the whole way. Woody, being the gentleman he was, opened the door and held it for the rest of us to pass through.

I heard the chatter of the other guys before I saw them occupying three tables that Shorty must have shoved together for us.

Hector was the first to spot us walking toward them. "Hola Angelita," he told me as he hugged me tightly. I returned the hug with equal enthusiasm. I was then engulfed in more hugs from Hal, Cal, and Binkie.

"I'm starving. Where's the pizza guys?" I said around a huge grin. These guys could always make me smile and feel better.

"Right here," I heard from behind me. I turned around just in time to see Shorty and three of his wait staff waiting with their arms full of pizza pans and frosty mugs of beer.

As soon as we all sat down, the tables were full of the delicious aroma of pizza. The beast that resides in my stomach took this opportunity to show it's appreciation for the smells surrounding me. Every set of eyes near me were full of mirth and each set of lips was up-turned with grins. It was my shy Hal that broke the silence, the silence after the deafening roar of my stomach that is.

"Hey Shorty, when did you get a pet lion?"

The guys laughed while I felt my face flame with embarrassment. I pulled myself together enough to get a retort out. "I love you too, Hal!"

This time it was Hal's face that reddened. I loved to watch his face heat up, it made him look so young and innocent.

Bobby, the ever present care taker of the group, handed me a plate with a couple of slices of pizza loaded with different kinds of meat. I smiled back at him as I thanked him. His response was a gentle squeeze of my knee beneath the table. My heart fluttered at the contact.

The food and conversation flowed easily among us. The guys told amusing stories of skips that flirted with them and some of them shared dates gone wrong. My favorite of the wayward skip stories was the one that made Les actually blush and stammer.

"It started with what we would call an easy take down," he snorted slightly. "The guy should have been no problem for us. He was barely five foot seven and maybe 95 pounds soaking wet with two bricks in his pockets. We decided to use intimidation instead of muscle. We walked up on him, told him we were from Rangeman, that he skipped bail, then Ranger reached for him at the same time I grabbed my cuffs from my hip. This guy was lightning fast. We never saw it coming." This is when Les started embellishing his story with hand gestures. The first one was his finger and thumb imitating the shape and action of firing a gun. "Out of nowhere he pulled a gun and got a shot off before we had time to react and pull our own weapons. We both sprang into action." Les then jumped up from his chair and started pantomiming the action he was telling. "Ranger dove and tackled him to the ground while I jerked his hands behind his back and cuffed him, none to gently. We both stood him up and walked him back to our SUV. After we got him strapped down in the rear, I noticed the blood on Ranger's hands and forearms." Les held up his arms as if trying to find blood on his own hands and arms. " _'Yo cuz, where you hit?'_ I asked him. We both looked down and saw the blood on the top of his pants leg. _'Looks like he got my thigh.'_ Ranger told me. We dropped the dumb ass off at the cop shop, then returned to Rangeman where he could get checked out by Bobby. As soon as Bobby got his cargos cut off I noticed the grimace and wince on Bobby's face. _'What's wrong man? He need to go to the hospital?'_ I asked. _'No. I can handle a few stitches.'_ He replied, but his grimace had changed to a smile, then he started laughing. _'What the fuck man?'_ I said again. _'It's just, I've never stitched up someone's nuts before!'_ His grin tripled in size. Then Bobby added, _'You know the best part is I have to shave him to do it.'_ Bobby and I both broke down in fits of laughter while cuz could only lie back and glare at us. He finally was able to threaten once our laughs died down to slight snorts. _'You both will be getting a one-way ticket to Siberia if you ever speak of this again!'_ Good thing I have a thick coat. I may have to hide from him for a while once he gets back." Les concluded, still gasping for air.

I was doubled over with fits of giggles by the end of Les' story. At one point I actually snorted beer out of my nose. I looked to my left side and to Bobby to confirm the story. His eyes were full of tears from his own laughter. He only nodded to me and said, "yeah, all true."

This brought on more rounds of laughter from everyone around the table. We were only silenced by Tank's booming voice arriving at the party.

"At ease! You all sound like a bunch of cackling hyenas." It was stated around a crooked smile though. He took the only available chair and plopped down before adding to his observation, "Somebody pass me a beer." Hal was quick to the punch, passing him a full pitcher.

About an hour or so later Cal spoke up, "As fun as this has been Hal and I have to get going so we can relive Brett and Bones on monitors." They both stood and gave me hugs and kisses to the forehead before turning to leave, Cal with a little more pep in his step from my kiss to his tattoo and Hal wearing his adorable red tint as usual.

Hector had to leave soon after due to an emergency text from an underground informant. Vince, Woody, and Binkie all also had to go because they had early morning shifts tomorrow. That left only Les, Bobby, and myself.

Lester's phone went off with a text also. A huge smirk joined the sparkle of his eyes after he glanced down to read it. I couldn't help but tease him.

"Hot date?"

"You know it Beautiful. The Santos swagger strikes again." He stuck his hand out to Bobby, "Later dude."

"Just get out of here you man whore." Bobby said with a smack to the back of his head. I smiled at the obvious brotherly love they were both showing.

"Looks like the party's over," I commented through a small smile.

"It's getting kinda late too. We've been here for over five hours." Bobby relayed. I looked down to my watch. Wow, it was nearly eleven; time sure did fly by.

"I didn't realize it was that late. Being around all you guys makes trivial things like time seem nonexistent." I offered up.

"You tired, ready to go home for the night?" He asked.

"I guess we better before Shorty sees fit to throw us out." I laughed.

"Your chariot awaits then milady," Bobby said with a bow. He took my hand and led me to the door, then to his personal truck awaiting us in the parking lot. It suddenly hit me that we had only taken two SUVs and a lot of the guys had left separately. I had to ask, my curiosity always getting the better of me.

"Where did your truck come from and how did everyone leave at different times? We only took two vehicles here originally."

"Rangeman magic car service," he teased, then he took pity on me and explained. "Tank didn't stay long, he left with Hector in the truck he drove. Zip and Zero dropped off a vehicle for Hal and Cal. The other three took one of the original trucks we all arrived in and Les got picked up by his 'date'." Bobby summed up.

"Okay, just making sure all my friends are safe. I'm sure Les can take care of himself. That hussy better hope she don't hurt my buddy. I'll snatch her bald." I fumed.

"I have no doubt Santos can handle things. I know you worry about us because you care. We care about you too, you know." He smiled softly. It eased my worry immediately.

Before I could hardly blink, we were pulling into the parking garage at Rangeman. A short trip on the elevator later and we were standing in front of Bobby's apartment door. He unlocked it and led me in with his hand at my back. I was getting used to this type of contact between us. These gentle touches were becoming natural to both of us.

"Are you sleepy yet? How do you feel about maybe watching a movie before bed?" Bobby suggested.

"Sounds good to me. What type do we have here?"

"Same as at the house, Have a look on the shelf while I get us some snacks and beverages." He ambled to the kitchen to retrieve them.

When he returned to the sofa, he was carrying two bottles of water, a large bowl of popcorn, and to my surprise, a small bowl full of M & M's. I wondered what that was about.

"Did you pick out something?" He asked me.

"Yep, I just popped it in. I hope you like what I chose." I worried aloud.

"Whatever you picked out will be fine. I don't own anything that I don't like or wouldn't watch." He assured me.

"So park your cute butt down here and see what I have waiting for you." I flirted. He sat down beside me, his hip, thigh, and knee resting against mine. I felt the smallest tingle where our legs met. I tried to ignore the feeling by asking about the obvious contraband chocolate that I couldn't believe he allowed in his space.

"Okay you have my curiosity peaked. What's up with the chocolate?"

He chuckled at my boldness, "It's a secret weakness of mine, hot popcorn mixed with M & M's. The heat from the popcorn melts the chocolate just enough to mix the flavors together; the salt from the popcorn and the sweetness of the candy compliment each other just right." He explained.

"Sounds good, I can't wait to try it," I confessed.

"So let's get this show on the road. What did you pick out?" Bobby asked.

"You'll see," I offered.

He picked up the remote and started the DVD. After a few moments, the opening credits were rolling across the screen. He smiled and shifted closer to me resting his arm on the back of the sofa behind my head and shoulders, then he wrapped it around me and clasped my shoulder in his large hand.

"Avengers: Age of Ultron, good choice, full of action and adventure." He observed.

"And hot guys," I added with a wink.

"Careful there missy," he playfully scolded with a kiss to my cheek.

I felt those flutters in my stomach again. I had been feeling those a lot lately when he was near. He made me feel so safe and secure. It was a natural progression for me to snuggle further into his side and rest my head on his strong chest. We were an hour or so into the movie when he spoke.

"Tiger, have you noticed how we are sitting?" I lifted my head to look up at him when I responded.

"We are comfortable I think."

"I think we are past the point of comfortable. This is how couples sit." He explained his thoughts. When I didn't respond immediately, he continued. "Baby, sitting like this is something I enjoy and I think we should explore how this makes us feel. Don't you agree?"

I took a deep, cleansing breath. I knew he was right and deep down I agreed. And I think it's time I stopped being afraid and talked with him about where we were headed. I finally smiled softly as I started to speak.

"I do agree. I think I was just afraid to get close to someone again. I know you are nothing like him. You would never hurt me in any way. And I enjoy being with you like this. I feel safe and comfortable in your arms."

"I'm glad you feel the same way I do. But what about the couple part? Would you want to be in a relationship with me?" He looked nervous and apprehensive, I could see the fear of rejection he was trying to hide from me. I decided to show him my answer instead of telling him. I gazed into his soft brown eyes for a few seconds, savoring the anticipation. Then I slowly moved my face to his and pressed my lips to his gently, but firmly. His response was instant. His arms folded around me snugly as he attempted to deepen the kiss. I let him kiss me a bit harder, but pulled away before we could get too carried away.

"Is that a yes?" He asked with hope in his eyes. I smiled and nodded in confirmation.

We sat back, resuming our previous positions and continued watching the movie. About an hour and a half later, I felt Bobby gently shaking me and calling my name. I must have dozed off.

"Let's get you tucked into bed sleepy head," he said with a teasing smile.

"You go use the bathroom first while I turn the covers back." I offered.

He nodded after kissing me on the forehead and started walking toward the bathroom.

When I heard the door click shut, I took my phone out of my purse. I felt empowered by the birth of our relationship. I knew it was time to end things and finally be free to start my new life with Bobby. I had a phone call to make. I opened my contacts and scrolled down to the one I wanted. I pressed send to connect my call. He picked up before the second ring started.

"Hello, are you okay?" I could hear the tremor of panic in his voice.

"I'm fine. Nothing to worry about. I just need to talk to you face to face. I want to end this." I soothed him.

"Whatever you need, you know I'll always be here for you. Just tell me."

"It's too late tonight. Can I talk to you in the morning at the office?" I suggested.

"Like I said, whatever you need. I'll see you in the morning." He said then hung up before saying good-bye. I didn't think they would ever learn phone manners.

I was making drastic changes in my life lately. This was no exception. This would ultimately make it easier for me to heal and move on. The more I thought about it the more I came to see, this had to happen. There was no way around it. He had to pay. #################################


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Warning – This chapter contains graphic depictions of violence. If that sort of thing offends you, stop reading when Hal's POV starts. This will be the rest of the chapter. These parts can be summed up in 5 words …. "Joe gets what he deserves!" This chap is also quite a bit longer than my norm. I hope this makes up for the delay in getting it out. Also I hope that it is all you expected it to be. :-)**

 **~~~~~~~~ J**

 **SPOV**

I pulled into the underground garage at Rangeman on auto pilot. My brain was a mass of jumbled thoughts. From Bobby and my fledgling relationship, to the talk I had to have with my friend shortly, to the reason that talk was needed. Any one of my family of friends here would gladly help me, but I had a feeling that this one thought he should have a shot at redemption. I found myself on the elevator and beside his cubicle before I realized I was heading there.

He was the first to speak up, "Morning Bomber."

"Morning. Is there somewhere we could go to talk privately? I don't want anyone to overhear." I explained.

"Sure," he started. "Follow me."

He led me to the stairwell. We went up a floor so we ended up on the landing between the fifth and sixth floors.

"So no one coming from an apartment on four will accidentally run into us," he told me.

"Thank you, my brain is on short circuit at the moment. I'm glad one of us is thinking straight." I confessed.

"Now, what's on your mind? What's got you so upset and worried looking?" He asked me with a hint of fear and a lot of concern in his voice.

"It's time, time to end it all. I don't want to live my life in fear of what he will do to me anymore," I said with a shaky voice.

"You know I will help you any way I can. What do you want to do?"

"I want to confront him then … then kill him," I uttered.

"No. No way will I let you do that! You don't need a death on your conscience, even a lowly life like his." He tried to convince me.

"I need to at least talk to him, face to face and let him know he has no hold over me any more, that I'm ready to move on with my life." I sighed.

He took a deep breath too, resigning himself to my decision, then he spoke again. "Okay, so what exactly do you want to do and when do you want to do it?"

The noise of the stairwell door clicking closed startled us both into silence. Our heads automatically shifted to the source of the sound. The shock was easily read on both our faces. It was Hector. He only spoke two words.

"I'm in." He said it with such conviction that I was not going to argue with him. And the look on Hal's face told his story; he was too scared to deny him either. When I finally found my voice again, I could only stutter.

"Huh, wha... what do you mean?"

Hector's eyes hardened before he relieved my confusion. He started off in broken English, but by the end he had given away his secret that he knew perfect English.

"You know what I talking about. I hear you and Hal talking about getting the bastardo who hurt you. I want in." He said the last part with an emphatic note, bordering on menace. He knew we would not be able to tell him no, but I had to ask him.

"How did you know? The cameras don't have sound, do they?"

"They all have sound, top of the line. Only Boss or I can turn audio on. Now when do I get to play?" Yikes that was an evil smirk and the most devilish gleam I have ever seen in his eyes; or anyone else for that matter!

"It would be extremely helpful for us to have him tag along," Hal stated.

"I know. But I still want my shot at him. I deserve to confront my abuser. You can't deny me my right of closure." I pled with tears forming in my eyes. Hector had me in his arms within seconds, consoling me with gentle rubs of his hands and warm words of comfort.

"Shhh …. Angelita, we will not deny you the closure you need." Hal added his own, "We'll be there the entire time."

I stayed ensconced in Hector's brand of safety for several minutes thinking the whole time, 'I'm so lucky to have such good friends that I consider family.'

"How about tonight?" I asked timidly when I could once again gather my thoughts.

"That's fine with me," Hal paused. "But what's the plan?"

"We snatch him from his bed then take him to the woods and go from there," Hector suggested.

"I like it, sneaking up on him and grabbing him in the dead of night," I giggled. That evil gleam came to Hector's eyes again. I was so glad he was on my side.

"We better get back to work before someone gets nosy and comes to see what's going on. Les is on monitors with Ram and I wouldn't put it past Les to interrupt us." Hal commented.

"Deal. We'll meet in the garage at say 1 AM or so" I put out there. They both nodded in agreement and we split up to work again. I walked down a couple of flights of stairs. I had someone else to talk to. I refused to keep secrets from Bobby and starting us out on the wrong foot.

I knocked, then entered his third floor office. I knew he was going over the yearly physicals, setting up a schedule for the next round of examinations; so he would be here knee deep in paperwork and maybe craving a break.

I saw the relief apparent in his eyes, along with a gorgeous smile.

"Hey honey, to what do I owe the pleasure of your company? Not that I'm complaining mind you," he grinned.

"I have to talk to you about something," I eased my way into the conversation. I could see confusion clouding his eyes.

"Something wrong?" He wondered aloud.

"Nothing bad … maybe, it really depends on your point of view or how you see it," I started my tale.

"You're starting to freak me out a little Tiger," he took a deep breath then sighed.

"Sorry. I just decided that with all the changes in my life lately that I need closure with all this crap with Joe. I've talked to Hal and Hector and we're going to kidnap him later tonight, then take him to the woods and let me confront him before the guys take care of him for me." I finished.

I saw too many emotions flash across his face; starting with relief, then moving on to confusion, concern, then finally ending with a touch of anger. I started to worry a bit with the anger that was still present in his eyes.

Then he asked me, "why now and why Hal?"

I explained how I felt about us starting our relationship without secrets, then I reminded him about how it was Hal who inadvertently let it slip that I was staying with him, which led to Joe finding and kidnapping me. He nodded his understanding.

"You know I can't let you do this without me, don't you?"

"I thought you would want to tag along and it would make me feel much more comfortable and safer if you were by my side." I smiled lovingly at him then leaned in to press a soft kiss on his lips. His answering grin was nearly blinding in it's intensity. I felt a flutter in my chest area.

"I'll see you after we finish our work for the day." I told him, then he stood up for what I thought would be a hug and small kiss to get me through the day. It ended up being a 'rock my world' type of kiss that left me breathless, speechless, and swaying on my feet; good thing his arms were wrapped tightly around me.

"Have a good day at work Tiger and don't let Rodriguez filling your inbox bother you. Remember he's just doing his job and trying to keep you busy so you don't go stir crazy at your desk. Now off you go," he said as he playfully smacked my bottom then added with a wink. "Be good."

With that, I stumbled out his office door and headed for the elevator to take it up to the fifth floor and the work grind.

Time seemed to crawl by, but the work day was finally over and Bobby and I went home to rest for a few hours until we met with Hal and Hector later. I was beginning to get a bit nervous, but I knew it would bring me the closure I so dearly needed and craved.

It was around 1 AM when Bobby and I left to meet the others at Rangeman. We made it across town in record time due to the lack of traffic. Hal and Hector were already seated in the only plain black panel van that Rangeman had on site. The tracking system on board had been disabled by Hector.

The look of us all wearing matching black outfits was not a shock; plain black tees with black cargos for the guys and black jeans for me. None of us spoke until after Bobby and I had climbed up into the back seat and Hal started the vehicle, then I voiced a few of my concerns.

"Did anyone see us leave? Does anyone know what's up? And what are we going to do once we get to Joe's house? It's in the Burg, gossips abound." I fretted out loud.

"First of all, the cameras in the garage were scrambled when we left," Bobby began to easy my worries. "So no one saw us leave, but one other person knows where we're going and what we're planning to do. I had to tell Tank about our plans, just in case this all goes FUBAR and we need back-up. Tank is training a newbie on the monitors tonight, that's how the cameras ended up being scrambled just when we needed them to be. And as for what we're going to do when we get there …." He trailed off and glanced up to Hector in the front seat. "Did you get everything we need?" Bobby asked him.

"Si, it was easy to acquire. I have many connections still," Hector replied, passing something back to Bobby. It looked like a syringe filled with God knows what, if Hector had anything to do with it. I questioned Bobby as soon as he tucked it into one of his pants pockets.

"What was that?"

"Something to cover our asses later," was all he said in return.

"Where are we taking him after we knock him out and grab him?" I had so many questions and fears about this little operation. They reminded me earlier to make sure that my stun gun was fully charged because part of the plan was to let me use my stun gun to knock him out. Just a bit of payback for when he kidnapped me. Then we would drag him out to the awaiting van and load him up for the next phase of our plan.

"That's the funny part," Hal chuckled. "We're taking him to the same cabin in the Pine Barrens that he took you to when he stole you before. Diesel was eager to tell us all about it if we agreed to take pictures for him since he was too busy to join us. He really, really wanted to by the way."

"Sometimes I think that cousin of his Wulf scrambled some of his brain cells when they were kids, with the way he acts." I sighed out. The guys laughed lightly. It was beginning to ease my discomfort and fear of the unknown going into our plan.

The van slowed and rolled to a stop, making me take in my surroundings. We were in the alley behind Joe's house. Everything lay dark and quiet. There was no need for streetlights in the alley and all of the residents had turned in for the night hours ago.

We all jumped down out of the van, leaving all the doors ajar so we could hop back in easily for a fast get away. Hector walked around to the driver's side and crawled back in since we were leaving the van running to further aide the ease of our escape.

Bobby, Hal and I silently crept through Joe's back yard and up to the back door. Hal took out his lock picking tool while Bobby and I kept a look out. He had the door swinging open in under thirty seconds.

We tiptoed our way upstairs to his bedroom, hardly making any noise; even me, I was a woman on a mission tonight.

Joe was sprawled on his back, out like a light and snoring heavily. The empty bottle of Jack Daniels on the bedside table had to be the reason he was passed out. Still not wanting to take any chances with him waking up in route to our destination, I buzzed his side with my stun gun; holding it for several seconds longer than needed. Hey, I was still pissed and this opportunity was just too good to pass up.

Hal scooped Joe up and over his shoulder. As we made our way back to the entry point, we passed by Bob lounging in the kitchen by his food bowl. He was sitting up with his tail wagging and whining for me to pet him. I patted him on the head and passed him the dog treat I had in my pocket as I told him "good boy", then I added some food in his dish to make sure he would be okay for a few hours. We closed and locked the back door again as well. The trip back to the van was uneventful. Hal threw Joe into the cargo area of the van and closed the door behind himself. After we all jumped back in the van, Hector sped off.

Joe was quiet the whole way to the Barrens, I was disappointed I didn't get to give him a few more volts, I really wanted him to wake up. Bummer.

Hector pulled up to the very familiar looking cabin in the woods. We all got out of the van, Hal grabbing our prisoner once again, and hiked up to the front door.

I heard a rustling noise and turned to look behind me. Elmer, the fire farter was peeking out a dingy window from behind even worse looking drapes. He simply smiled and nodded in our direction, then covered his eyes, ears, and mouth in turn letting us know that he hadn't seen anything and would not give up any information if ever asked. I knew he liked me.

We had no problems getting Joe into the cabin, he still hadn't roused. Which was a good thing because we still had to get him immobile. Hector moved to the kitchen area to grab a chair. Hal sat Joe down in it, then they tied him down quickly. His feet were each tied to a separate chair leg and his hands were cuffed behind him. We decided not to duct tape his mouth shut just yet.

We had Joe's chair situated in the center of the room. We all stood behind him, out of his line of sight, a few feet away, and waited for him to awaken.

It only took ten minutes or so for him to start shaking his head, trying to clear out the cobwebs that the jolts from my stun gun had given him. The groans and moans coming out of his mouth sounded like a wounded animal; good.

After a few more minutes he found his voice, "What the fuck? Where am I?" He looked around and finally realized where he was exactly. "This is my house in the woods. How the hell did I get here?!"

I stepped out from behind him and into his line of vision. I kept moving until I was directly in front of him, my version of a blank face in place. He had the audacity to smirk up at me like he thought he still had the upper hand.

"You didn't have to kidnap me Cupcake, I would have come willingly. You must have enjoyed your first trip here to return. Now let me loose from here and I'll show you how grateful I am to have you back." He sneered.

"Shut up asshole!" I growled back at him. "You are not in control here, I am," I gloated.

"Only until I get free. Then I'll teach you a proper lesson about control," he said through gritted teeth. This was when he finally heard the numerous growls coming from behind him. Then I smiled evilly, knowing what I wanted to say to him at last.

"You're done with your lessons. I will never go back to you Joe. In fact, I have moved on," I glanced up at Bobby. He took his place by my side in front of Joe.

"Moved on? With who? Him? You gotta be joking! None of those thugs are good enough for you. You're mine, always have been, always will be. It's just a matter of time before I take you back, once and for all!" Joe all but screamed.

"No Joe, I've changed, gotten stronger. You no longer have me to push around, beat on, or rape. No more," I seethed.

"Rape?! How could I rape you? You are my wife. That is my pussy. I am entitled to take it, when ever I want it. It belonged to me, still does..."

I reached forward and slapped him hard across the face to stop his tirade.

"Not anymore!" I bellowed. "You've abused me for the last time. Now it's my turn."

I watched as the red hand print on his face got darker and the vein on the side of his neck started to pulse. It made me feel better, stronger. So I decided to do it again from the other side. The loud smack sounded throughout the entire room. I looked up to see the guys grinning at me with sheer pride in their eyes.

Hal tossed Bobby the roll of hot pink duct tape we had brought with us. It was time to shut Joe up, I was tired of hearing his nauseating voice. Hal took two steps forward and grabbed both sides of Joe's head roughly. Bobby tore off a piece of the tape and slapped it down across Joe's mouth none to gently.

Now was the time when I was extremely glad we grabbed Joe from his bed in the middle of the night. No time would be wasted stripping him. He was already down to wearing just his boxers. Now I had to determine what I wanted to do to him first.

I was wearing my thick combat boots that I usually wore to work, as were all of the guys. I took a step closer to Joe, picked my right foot up, and brought it back down as hard as I could manage right across the top of his bare foot. I could have sworn I heard the faint crunch of a couple of his toes breaking.

I didn't care. I repeated my actions on his other foot, satisfied with the grunt of pain and tears beginning to form in Joe's eyes.

Next I started kicking where ever I could reach; ankles, shins, calves, and his knees. I was in a zone by the time I made it up to his hips and groin area. I took immense pleasure in bringing my foot and at times my knee down on his favorite body parts.

"How does that feel Joe? The 'boys' still miss me!?" I cried out in my rage.

I was beginning to lose it. Fortunately Bobby saw the signs of my hysteria and gently pulled me off of Joe while whispering quietly to me.

"That's enough Tiger. I think you got it all out now."

I sobbed into his shoulder as he walked me over to the corner of the room so Joe was out of my line of sight. Both Hal and Hector were beside us in an instant checking on me. I ended up being enveloped in a brief group hug. That helped me to calm down even further.

I heard Bobby's informing Hal and Hector in a soft tone, "She's done for the night. I'm taking her out to the van while y'all finish up here. Let me know if you need me to come back in for that injection."

"No amigo," Hector began. "I got that. Being on the streets gives you all kind of education. I know what to do and how to do it."

I felt Bobby nod his head in agreement from against mine where it was resting as he passed the syringe from his pocket to Hector. He turned us around, then led me back out the door and to the waiting van.

 **HPOV (Hal)**

I was extremely relieved when Bobby led Steph out the door because the beast that resides inside me was well past ready to come out and play, and I knew that Hector was also nearing the point of no return. We gave each other short glances and nods toward the corner of the cabin out of Morelli's line of sight so we could discuss a plan of how to proceed.

After talking it over for a few minutes we decided the best plan was no plan, shoot from the hip so to speak, as long as we kept to our two word motto; 'maximum pain'.

We ambled back to our spots standing in front of Morelli. He looked up at us with unmistakable hatred and anger in his eyes and just a hint of fear. The fear was what my beast fed on and he was starved for action. The hatred and anger did not concern me in the least. Before he could so much as blink up at me I punched him with all of my strength right in the middle of his smug face, shattering his nose easily. The blood that splattered on our shirts made Hector and I grin evilly. The beast inside of me sighed happily.

I didn't give Morelli much time to recover from the pain that was obviously radiating throughout his face. I stomped my size sixteen and a half combat boot down on his bare foot, grinding it down as I did so. The sound and feel of the fragile bones of his foot crunching under mine was satisfying my inner beast even more.

Morelli screamed out in pain, but with the tape on his mouth it was muffled considerably. I repeated the same process on his other foot, he deserved a matching pair after all. Beside me, Hector was practically twitching with excitement. It was his turn.

As soon as I stepped back to give Hector room to work I saw the flash of silver in his hand. He had his favorite butterfly knife out and flipped open in less than a second. It was resting in his hand while he caressed it gently. It must have been hard for Hector to decide where to make the first cut. I caught his eyes then quickly flicked my line of sight down to where I thought he should go. The smirk that appeared on his face told me that he agreed.

The first two cuts were so fast I hardly saw them. But the slow trickle of crimson from the X-shaped shallow wounds was unmistakable. Hector was fast to give him two more across his other nipple to make them look the same.

More delicate slices into various parts of his stomach and chest followed. None of them were ever too deep to cause a sufficient blood loss, Hector always had a way with knives. He was a master, a true artist. I enjoyed watching him play and I could tell he was also enjoying exacting our brand of vengeance.

Hector backed away slightly, signaling me that it was my turn to play again. By this time Morelli's groans of pain had died down to barely discernible whimpers, time to take it up a notch.

I walked around behind him and I grabbed his hand at the wrist, holding the cuff out of the way with one of my hands then used my other one to snap his fingers one by one. A quick twist of his wrist had those small bones breaking as well. I did the exact same damage to his opposite hand and wrist. My inner beast quivered with glee. I strutted back in front of him. One more small dose of pain from me and my beast would be sufficiently sated. With a sharp kick I relocated Morelli's kneecap to the inside of his leg. I shifted away to let Hector have his final bit of fun.

This time the cuts to Morelli's arms and legs were deeper and bled a touch more freely. The final one to the outside of his right thigh I thought was exquisitely beautiful. It looked to me like it would require at least thirty stitches to close up, that is if we were planning to do something like that.

I also knew that the last thing Hector had planned would be especially painful for Morelli.

The look of fear on Morelli's face when Hector flashed his largest knife, made an actual smile form on my face. Hector gripped the waistband of Morelli's boxers in his left fist then slowly cut the material away. I helped Hector out by yanking the tattered cotton from beneath Morelli's ass and tossing it behind us. We took this time to snap on two pairs of latex gloves each.

Hector got the most feral and menacing glow in his eyes as he gazed down on Morelli's now exposed privates. The absolute terror present in his eyes and the pleading whimpers coming from Morelli's taped mouth only made Hector's grin grow in size. I got his attention and reminded him, "Don't forget the smack."

I watched as Hector removed the syringe Bobby had passed him earlier from his pocket. He laid it aside momentarily while he took a rubber tourniquet from a different pocket. He tied it tightly around Morelli's bicep then pulled it snugly to make sure it was as tight as it needed to be. He tapped on Morelli's inner elbow to find a vein. Once he did, he inserted the needle and pushed down the plunger, flooding the vein with the drug. After that Hector removed the tourniquet. The fear and adrenaline Morelli was now displaying should have the drug pumped sufficiently throughout his body in a couple of minutes.

With that done, Hector reached down with one gloved hand and snagged Morelli's right testicle, pulling it down and stretching the loose skin slightly. One quick flick of Hector's wrist and Morelli's right nut was separated from his body. The scream of pain that came from behind the tape would have been Earth shattering if not for the tape that was in place muting it. Another flick of Hector's wrist and Morelli's left nut also hit the floor with a slight thud. But Hector was not quite finished. This time he grasped Morelli's pride and joy about halfway down the short shaft, pulling it taut as well. Seconds later Morelli's dick joined his nuts on the floor with a thunk. Hector felt he needed to add a taunt as well.

"Now where are those 'boys' of yours, gringo? Oh, that's right, they're on the floor." Hector actually giggled at his own humor.

I didn't attempt to stop the chuckle that escaped my own throat. I quietened my laughter down before I made my own comment, "Nice touch amigo."

He locked eyes with me and announced, "Time to end it. You do the honors."

I nodded my understanding, then stepped closer to the battered and bloodied man before me. I gripped Morelli's head in my large hands and twisted sharply, nearly turning it completely around on his neck; effectively ending his pitiful excuse for a life.

I let out a sigh of relief that it was all over and Steph would now be able to move on with her life. Added to my relief was the fact that I now felt free of the guilt I had been carrying with me for weeks. It was my fault that Steph's location was leaked and as a result she was kidnapped by the scumbag that was now lifeless in front of me. But that was all over now. I rectified my error with pain and blood.

Our asses now covered, we untied the body from the chair and removed all traces of our being there. Looking down on the body of Steph's abuser, I pulled my phone from my pocket. I snapped several pictures to share with Diesel. I had a promise to keep after all.

After we walked out the door and locked it behind us, we headed back to the van. On my way I peeked over to the rusty trailer a few hundred yards away. Upon seeing the parted curtains, I gave the occupant a salute in signal that all was done and to make the call in a couple of days. The lights inside flashed on and off three times telling me that my message was received and would be followed.

Hector and I joined Bobby and Steph in the van. The ride back to Rangeman was silent. Everyone was lost in their own thoughts. I glanced in the rear-view mirror to the back seat. Steph seemed to be taking things well. She either didn't notice the blood soaking our clothes or she was just plain ignoring it. I hoped this was a sign that all would turn out well down the road. I wanted nothing but peace and happiness to be found in her future. With Bobby right there beside her supporting her, I knew she would make it. It would take time, but she would get there …... eventually. #######

 **A/N 2 : There will only be one more chap of this story coming, the epilogue. I will wrap things up and hopefully answer in remaining questions you have left. If not, feel free to PM me. :-) Rain (J)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Elmer POV**

It had been two and a half days so I reckoned it was time to make that phone call. Those Rangeman fellas asked for my help with their plan after they took care of that dreadful man that was hurting that nice Stephanie. She was always so nice to me, never once did she pick on me or look down on me. She came to visit often, sometimes with Diesel; now there was a real character. Since she spent so much time with Diesel doing jobs with him, most of us Unmentionables have grown to care for her. She was now part of the Unmentionable family here in the Pines.

So when first Diesel, then the Rangemen asked for my help, I never even hesitated to agree. I was all to happy to see the end come to that no good, low down, dirty scumbag who dared to call himself a man. A real man would never lay a finger on any woman in anger and when a lady says no, she means it; that there is called respect folks.

I picked up my old fashioned, round about dial phone and dialed up the main police department number. I told them about a funny smell coming from the house next door that I went over to investigate. Then I informed them that I peeked in through the window and saw a man lying on the floor. They told me they were sending someone to check it out, but in the meantime for me to call 911 and get emergency help there first. So I did as they asked me to and called for quicker help. The thought occurred to me that they just wanted to take their sweet time and would really only come out when the paramedic people called them and reported the dead body to them.

I knew he was dead, but I wasn't gonna let them in on that bit of information. I would let those lazy bums work for a change. And their questions would not get any straight answers from me either. I ain't seen nothing, I ain't heard nothing, I just smelt something funny this morning. That was going to be my story and I was sticking to it.

 **BPOV** **(** **6 months later)**

It has been over for six months now and Steph was doing so much better. She has settled in to her job at Rangeman exceptionally well. Our relationship has progressed along nicely. She opened up to me little by little, day by day and the next physical step I felt would be coming soon. It really doesn't matter to me, I would love her regardless, but she has told me lately that she wanted to make love to me and felt she was ready. I still planned to take it slow, you never knew when a bad memory would break free and make her freeze up.

She handled the confrontation with Morelli outstandingly well and we talked through the aftermath with Hal and Hector so she could get the closure she needed. She now knew she never had to worry about seeing him again nor would he ever hurt her again.

She was sad that they had Morelli's blood on their hands, but they guys assured her that his death was for the best and that the world would now be a better and safer place as a result. Hal and Hector's long talk with her finally gave her the gentle nudge she needed to come to terms with it all.

About a week after the night we kidnapped Morelli, Steph started worrying about our involvement in his death coming down on us. I tried to tell her that Hal, Hector, and I took precautions to make sure we were never suspected of any wrong doing. She didn't understand how that could be. I explained to her that we made sure no evidence was left behind; no prints, no fibers, no hairs, and even the syringe was destroyed. But still she was worried for us. Fortunately a few days later I got the confirmation for her and the answers that I needed when Les and I dropped a skip off at the police station.

Les and I walked our prisoner in through the back door and deposited him on the bench while we waited for the desk cop to write up our paperwork. While we were waiting, Eddie Gazzara asked me if he could talk to me for a few minutes. Les told me to go ahead and that he would collect our body receipt. I nodded to him and stepped into Eddie's office to see what he wanted.

"What's on your mind Eddie?"

"I just thought you would like an update on the Morelli case," he told me.

"What's the word?" I questioned.

"The chief has ordered the case closed. Everything the detective on the case found out points to either a pimp or drug dealer. They found heroine in his system, not enough for an overdose, but enough to show that he was using. They think that he didn't pay off the dealer and he got taken out because of that or that a pimp killed him. It's common knowledge that he frequented the ladies on Stark," Eddie supplied.

"Sounds like they're right. I'm not surprised. He pissed off a lot of people on Stark street, either by arresting them or trying to cheat them out of money somehow. Thanks for the information man. I know you didn't have to tell me anything."

"I know Steph would want to know. He may have been an ass, but she cared about him anyway; poor excuse for a human being that he was."

"How about the dog, Bob? Steph is still worried about who is taking care of him," I asked.

"Morelli was supposed to be out of town on a case for a few days so he arranged for his mother or grandmother to pick him up the day after he disappeared. But then he got killed, so now I think his brother Anthony took him in. So tell Steph he's got a good home now. Anthony's kids just love that they have a dog," Eddie chuckled.

"Alright," I started. "Thanks again man. Les is probably done by now. I'll talk to you later."

I walked out of Eddie's office and back to meet Les. He was ready and waiting form me by the rear door.

I told Steph about my conversation with Eddie later that night. She was relieved that the focus was not on any of us and she could finally breath easier.

I was brought out of my thoughts by the ringing of my desk phone. I shook my head to clear those memories and brought my attention to it. There was no readout to show me who was disturbing my work, I preferred keeping my older model phone; that way I would not be tempted to ignore those I didn't want to speak to, that would be irresponsible and unethical alike. I picked it up to my ear and gave my usual form of answer.

"Brown, infirmary."

"Hot Stuff, now who else would answer the phone in your office, if not you," Steph giggled into my ear.

"Old habit, Tiger. Now, did you need me for some reason?" I offered with a hint of amusement in my own voice.

"I need you for so much. You just don't know. But enough about that, I just wanted to find out if we were still on for dinner and a movie tonight?" She asked.

"Absolutely," I glanced down at my watch; it was nearly 1700. "Let me wrap a few things up here on this paperwork, then I'll meet you in our apartment and we'll go from there." I suggested.

"Sounds like a plan to me. I'll find some way to amuse myself while I wait," she told me, then made a kiss sound into my ear, then the line went dead.

By the time I placed the receiver back onto the cradle, the goofiest of smiles was on my face. My image as a complete bad ass was shot to hell when she was around.

I hurried through the remainder of my work and had just closed and locked my office door behind me, when my cell phone went off on my hip. I had a short conversation with the party on the other end. It was Tank. Ram was at the ER, bullet in his side; just under the hem of his Kevlar. I was needed.

I made a quick stop by our apartment next door to my office to tell Steph what was going on. She had no time to be upset about our plans being ruined; she was too worried about her friend Ram. She never ceased to amaze me.

Several minutes later we were in my truck and headed to St. Francis. Not long after that we dashed through the sliding glass doors and into their ER department. We both rushed over to the information desk and I demanded, "I'm Robert Brown, company medic for Rangeman Inc. Aaron Ramsey was brought in earlier with a GSW to the abdomen. I am his medical POA. Where is he?" The nurse took in my 'don't mess with me attitude' and quickly complied, her fingers flying across the keyboard searching for the information I required.

"Here it is. He's in trauma room five. They are about to take him up to surgery in a few minutes. You can catch them if you hurry."

I nodded my understanding and gave her a terse "thank you". I spun around to face Steph as I threw out a fast comment. "I'll keep you updated. I have to go."

I then sprinted through the double doors that led to the trauma rooms. I made it with just enough time to check in with the doctors before they took Ram back into surgery to remove the bullet. I strolled back to the waiting area to let Steph and the guys know what was going on. I stepped up to Steph and took her hands in mine before I started to speak.

"They just took him to surgery. The bullet didn't hit anything vital. After they remove it, he should easily recuperate, although he will be in quite a bit of pain," Steph looked relieved with that information, but I still felt the need to ease her worries further. "He will be just fine."

She sagged against me and I held her for some time. Then I walked her over to the chairs where we sat down to wait for more news from the doctor.

About an hour and a half later, the doctor finally appeared. Steph and I hurried over to him, along with Tank and Lester. The others only stood from their seats and listened intently when the doctor spoke.

"We got the bullet out. There was a slight tear to his liver, which we repaired easily. He is an extremely tough man, so with rest he will heal and be back to one hundred percent in just a few weeks time."

"Thank you doctor. When can we go see him?" Steph had to know.

"He'll be out of recovery and in room 107 in about 15 minutes," he answered, then turned and walked back through the doors.

After a short visit with Ram, I checked to make sure there was sufficient guards at his door, Hal and Cal were taking the first shift. I also talked with Tank. I knew with Les and Tank there that I could relax and spend some quality time with my girl. Steph gave Ram a quick but sincere kiss to his cheek and told him she would be back to see him again tomorrow.

We then started toward the exit. It was only half past seven and although I was somewhat tired, I still didn't want to give up on our night out. I decided to leave it up to Steph.

"You feel up to going out tonight, or are you too worn out?"

"I'm not tired. Do you still want to go out?" She looked back at me with a glimmer of hope in her eyes.

"Why don't you check on the show times for that movie you wanted to see," I replied. She immediately pulled her phone out of her pocket and began to search for the info. She enlightened me less than a minute later.

"The next show time is at 8:15. We could catch it and then have a late supper when it's over. Thirty minutes is not enough time for us to eat a meal."

"I agree, especially with the way you eat sometimes," I teased her, to which she promptly stuck her tongue out at me. I teased her right back with the same line I always used when she did that to me.

"Don't point that thing at me unless you intend to use it," she looked away from me when the slight blush began to creep up her cheeks. I drove over to the cinema where the movie was showing.

Just over two hours later, we followed behind the crowd as it filed out of the theater. Steph was grinning hugely the whole way back to the truck. That made me think, she had been smiling and sighing throughout the entire movie; with a few subtle moans thrown in as well. I wondered what was up with that.

On the stroll back to the truck, I thought about it a bit more. The movie she wanted to see was called 'Arrival'. I tried to figure out what all of the movies we had watched lately had in common. Then it hit me, that same actor was in them all! She must be a fan.

As we reached the vehicle, my thoughts turned to food when her stomach made it's state of emptiness known. After we talked it over a bit, we decided to go to one of the all night diners to eat, since the hour was so late. It was almost 10:30 by now.

We had a nice meal, Steph ordered pancakes with a side of sausage; torturing me with her noises the whole time she ate. I wanted to stick to my usual diet of healthy foods, but in the end I said to myself, 'the hell with it' and got a double cheeseburger and hash browns. I could work it off in the morning at the gym.

I pulled into the Rangeman garage again at just before 11:30. We got out of the truck and rode the elevator up to our apartment. I closed and re-locked the door behind us, it was time to settle down for the night.

Steph made her way down the hallway, to shower first no doubt. I had already taken one earlier, so I skipped mine for now. I would take one after my morning work out. While she showered, I stripped down to my boxers. That was what I slept in. Before Steph and I got together, I didn't wear anything to bed. But since she moved in with me, first at my house, then here in the apartment; I had started wearing boxers so I wouldn't make her uncomfortable.

We still hadn't made love yet, but we had been getting more and more intimate, slowly step by step. We had covered everything so far, except for me penetrating her. Here lately, she was showing signs of wanting to let me love her completely. I still would not do that until she was sure about it.

The bathroom door opened, signaling she was done for the night. I turned my head to look that way. She was making her way across the room dressed in her night clothes. She wore one of my t-shirts which was long enough to cover the only other item she wore to bed, her panties. Her hair was still damp from where she only toweled it dry. I swallowed the lump that suddenly appeared in my throat. Seeing her dressed in my clothes always did a number on me. When she reached my side, she wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed me.

I brought my hands up to rest them along her hips as I kissed her back. The moans that my kisses always brought to her throat were starting to stir things in my shorts. I pulled back from her a little bit, moved my hand, and gave her a light smack on her ass as I reminded her.

"Make sure the alarm is set to wake you in the morning. I know how you prefer to wake to music instead of the beeping noise."

She reluctantly let me go and stood in front of the night stand table where the clock radio was located. She pressed a few buttons to make sure it was set right. The music that came out sounded like the type of songs her usual radio station played.

While she was playing with the radio, I silently moved to stand behind her and wrapped my arms around her waist. She leaned back into me and rested her hands on my forearms. We just stood there for a few minutes and enjoyed the feel of holding each other.

The song on the radio changed and after a few seconds I felt her tense up in my arms. I turned her around in my embrace, that's when I noticed her eyes were wide as well; and was she shaking?

"Tiger, what is it? What's wrong?"

She didn't answer me, just broke free from my hold and staggered back a step or two. Something told me to hang back for a bit and just see what was going to happen.

First she placed her hands on her stomach, then her hips began to shimmy from side to side. She was dancing. It was like her body was taken over by alien forces. I was entranced. That was until her hand accidentally smacked down on the radio and the music stopped.

She stood frozen with a look of utter mortification on her lovely face. My lips turned up on one side in a smirk, but I quickly squashed it when the look in her eyes shifted to one of love.

I took the three steps forward to be right in front of her, then picked her hands up, bringing each of them up to my mouth for a gentle kiss to her knuckles. Then I placed her hands on my hips and rested mine on her hips. I began to move us together with slow undulations of my pelvis. Small sways to the music in my heart, since there was no more music from the radio to guide us.

I pulled her closer to me as we continued to dance, moving my hands up to grip her waist.

By this time she had moved her arms to grip the back of my head. I knew what she wanted, it was the same thing I wanted after all. I brought my head down to take her lips with a touch more passion than we had yet unleashed. If I was reading the clues right, she was ready. And I was well past ready to take it to the next level. I barely registered it when my right hand slowly made it's way beneath her shirt until I felt her breast in my hand and her nipple being pinched between my fingers. I teased it for a bit then lifted and removed her shirt.

The deep moan that escaped her throat had an answering growl coming from my chest. I latched my mouth down on her neck. I kissed, licked, and sucked her sweet skin until she started to grow limp in my arms. I picked her up then and gently laid her down on the bed.

I stood there for nearly a minute just admiring her nearly naked body that was laid out before me. Her gentle plea of "Bobby, please" had me shucking my only piece of clothing, my boxers, and lying down beside her. I leaned over on my left side, placed my hand on her hip, and kissed her again. I couldn't get enough of her taste.

She pulled me down to her by my shoulders, craving the skin on skin contact just as I was craving the touch of hers against me. My hand drifted up from her hip and toyed with her breast again while we kissed, that is until she moaned again against my mouth. I had to hear that more clearly without it being muffled so I moved my mouth's attentions to her neck once again.

Her gasps of pleasure were getting louder now. I moved my mouth down to her breast and my hand down to her soaked panties, sliding them down her legs and off of her body. She was already so wet for me, so I spread that moisture around with my finger before I started to softly circle her clit with my middle finger. This brought a sharp cry from her. I groaned at the sound and nipped her nipple with my teeth.

"More," she cried out. I could never deny her anything so I inserted my finger into her. Her hips jerked up off of the mattress as she gasped out "yes!" My dick was throbbing and pulsating with the need to claim her but her satisfaction would always come before mine.

On the next thrust into her heat I added a second finger, then three pumps later, a third one joined the first two. I had brought her to orgasm before with my hands so I knew how she like to be touched. I sped up the movements of my fingers while I pressed down on her clit with my thumb and had her screaming my name moments later.

I slowed the motions of my hand to bring her down gently. When her shudders subsided almost completely I shifted my position so that I hovered above her. I moved the slightly damp hair from her forehead and kissed her lovingly. When I pulled my lips back from hers I requested, "Can I make love to you, please? I want to feel that connection."

She answered with a genuine smile, "I'm ready."

I kissed her again softly as I steadied myself. My heart was pounding in my chest. Since I was in charge of the medical records at Rangeman I knew we were both clean and I was also aware that Steph had started the quarterly birth control shots a couple of months ago. Once I had myself under control again, I eased my way inside. It was time.

I kept eye contact with her. I needed to know as soon as possible if she showed any signs of discomfort. She didn't, all I heard was a small sigh. I continued to work my way in slowly, inch by inch. When I was fully sheathed, I too sighed with contentment, then bent my elbows to whisper softly in her ear, "I love you Stephanie."

I took a moment to let her adjust, then began a tender rocking motion with my hips. She felt divine wrapped around me. Finally I felt the missing part of my heart slipped into place, meshing our minds, bodies, and souls as one.

I was gradually increasing the speed and force of my strokes. The sounds that slipped from Steph's lips encouraged me to pick up the pace, so I did. The telling sensations in my groin alerted me to my own pending explosive release.

A second later I heard her scream my name at the same moment her walls clamped down and squeezed around me. My own powerful climax soon followed and I spilled myself into her shakily with a loud groan.

I relaxed my arms slightly so I could lower my body to hers without hurting her with my weight. She sighed in contentment while wrapping her arms around my chest tightly. She then tilted her hips to the right, rolling us onto our sides, causing me to slip from her body.

She moved her head upwards so that our eyes met. Then she spoke tenderly, "I love you too, Bobby." I saw the truth shining in her blue eyes.

I shifted to lie on my back with her sprawled out on top of me, then I placed my hands on her cheeks, cupping her face in my large hands gently before I confessed my pride in her.

"I'm so proud of you Tiger," I kissed her lips softly then continued. "I'll be here to remind you, every day if I have to; your butt is perfect, your smile lights up the room, and your mind is insanely sharp. You are way more than enough for me, you are it for me; forever. I'll never want or need anyone else. And you've done an amazing job at reclaiming your life. I love you so much, Tiger."

Her only spoken reply was, "ditto"; but it was paired with that blinding smile that I loved so much.

I knew our life would not be perfect, but I did know it would be happy. ####

A/N: Well that's it for my conclusion of "Have You Ever Needed Someone So Bad". I hope I did AJ's memory justice. Please let me know via review or message what you thought of it. My next project will be the next story in my 'Hot' series, "Hotter Six". It will of course be a babe, just as the other two were. I will however write the whole story before I start posting it, so it may be a couple of months. But I will try to make up for that in content for all of you Ranger fans. Much love and hugs until our next adventure …

Rain (Jackie)


End file.
